


日久见人心

by Hogan



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 超人复活之后，母盒的力量对他的身体产生了糟糕的影响，他不得不向蝙蝠侠求助。





	1. Chapter 1

“难道我们必须这么做？”  
克拉克站在湖畔别墅的卧室里，批判性的将手臂抱在胸口。  
他没戴那副黑框眼镜，也没穿超人制服，这种小细节让他微妙的介于超人与记者肯特之间。此刻他紧抿的嘴角下撇，眉心皱出深深的刻痕。  
导致他心情不佳的罪魁祸首穿着睡衣靠坐在床头，悠闲地翻看一本男性杂志，仿佛他们正在谈论的不是一场房事，而只是窗外的天气。  
“不是我们，克拉克。”对方头也不抬地说，“是你必须这么做。”  
克拉克几步跨过房间，气急败坏地从男人手中夺走杂志：“我来找你是为了解决困扰我的问题，而不是、而不是——”  
“而不是为了操我。”  
布鲁斯帮克拉克说完了那句话，高高挑起眉毛的样子与当初那个把洗手台砸在超人脸上的混蛋如出一辙。  
他盯着满脸通红的年轻人，嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角：“当然，你也可以选择自行解决，我的床头柜里有一些小道具——但我相信你已经尝试过了。”  
下一秒，他眼前的房间里空无一人，微凉的夜风穿过大敞的落地窗灌进卧室，打开的杂志掉在地毯上。  
男人耸耸肩，俯身去捡那本书。  
厚重的天鹅绒窗帘骤然被强风卷起，在灯光下如同蝴蝶的鳞翅般飞舞，一股巨大的力量紧扣住他的手腕，将他牢牢按在床上。  
床下响起书脊落地的闷响。  
“怎么做？”  
克拉克用手臂和膝盖压着躺在被褥之间的人，像猛兽压制自己的猎物，两人的鼻尖几乎抵在一起，灼热的呼吸随着沙哑的声音喷洒在男人脸上。  
刷过眼睫的气流让布鲁斯眯起眼，背光的氪星人像一团辨不清模样的暗影，原本的湛蓝色双眼呈现出近乎漆黑的墨蓝，瞳孔深处闪烁着暗淡的红光。  
他挣扎了一下，对方便顺从地放开他的手，于是他抬起重获自由的手臂，沿着肌肉与骨骼的线条勾勒外星人的轮廓。  
“取走你需要的。”  
“我可能会伤害你。”  
“你用拳头都没有做到的事，我不认为你的老二可以。”人类慢吞吞地说，“不过假如这是你所担心的唯一问题，我可以解决它。”  
他忽然伸出小腿勾在克拉克腰间，瞬间调换了两人的位置。  
对方的动作如同一个信号，让克拉克重归人世数月来被理智压制的欲望瞬间觉醒，比以往每一次都更加猛烈地吞没了他。  
强大的性欲甚至让超级听力都失去控制，无数种被放大的声音挤进他的脑子：风吹树叶的声音、关节活动的声音、布料摩擦的声音、拉链被拉开的声音……  
一只干燥、宽厚的手掌包覆在他的阴茎上。  
毫无预兆降临的巨大快感使克拉克不自觉地张开嘴，喉咙里发出的声音令小镇男孩浑身僵硬，羞耻地咬紧了嘴唇。  
趴在他身上的男人停下手指的动作，他用手肘支起身体，审视的目光观察克拉克的表情。  
“你得叫出来。”他直截了当的指出这一点，带着与此刻暧昧场景格格不入的、近乎残忍的冷静，“我们躺在这张床上，目的是为了帮你发泄自己的欲望。”  
克拉克不敢置信地瞪着那个男人，被怒火与欲火同时灼烤着，发出粗重的喘息。  
布鲁斯无动于衷地回望他，以蝙蝠侠惯有的沉默忍耐在黑夜中等待着，直到超人的羞耻与道德感最终败下阵来。  
哥谭人幅度微小地扯了扯嘴角，重新收紧手掌。  
他的手与养尊处优的有钱人大相庭径，长年累月的训练与战斗在掌心与指腹上留下层叠的老茧与伤疤。那些粗糙的手指灵活地褪下氪星人阴茎头部的皮肤，沿着龟头顶端柔嫩的表皮与尿道下方的裂隙摩擦。  
性器被陌生手掌抚弄的快感如同拍击堤坝的海潮，汹涌而连绵不绝地涌上，克拉克在男人的掌心里挣扎，理智从被欲望侵蚀得千疮百孔的大脑里飞速流走。他试图抓住什么东西固定自己的身体，柔软的丝绸床单被手指揪扯着皱在一起，又流水般从指缝间滑落。  
布鲁斯紧贴着克拉克的后背躺下，一只手环过后者胸前将两人固定在一起，另一只手从年轻人两腿间探入，按揉会阴的皮肤，指尖像玩弄核桃似的拨动两个沉甸甸的球体，让它们变得更加饱满坚硬。  
不断攀升的快感完全战胜了理智，克拉克抓住覆在胸口的手腕朝下身移动，努力打开双腿，嘴里胡乱乞求着更多。  
布鲁斯用手指最后拉扯了一下膨大的囊袋，回到那根滚烫坚硬到不容忽视的性器上，他控制着手掌以迅速到严苛的节奏上下撸动，忽然弯曲四指握紧外星人勃发的阴茎，拇指在尿道口重重一按。  
克拉克绷紧身体，尖叫着射在对方的手掌中。  
房间内响起清脆的碎裂声。  
突兀的响声将克拉克从快感中惊醒，布鲁斯已经坐了起来，皱着眉头盯着床头那根被折断的铁条。  
有那么一瞬间，克拉克确信自己要被踹下床了，但对方只是摸索着在床头柜上取下蝙蝠侠的万能腰带，从其中拿出一个酷似手环的东西，套在他的手腕上。  
“我控制了氪石的用量。”男人简略地解释道，“它不会对你造成除能力削弱之外的伤害。”  
“这——这挺不错的。”克拉克哑着嗓子回答，还未从刚才的高潮中完全平复下来，他用指尖拨弄那个金属环，感受自己的力量缓缓流出身体，“我觉得你可以把其中的氪石含量增多一点。”  
布鲁斯不置可否地从鼻子里喷了口气，或许是无法容忍别人质疑自己的权威。  
“继续？”他问。  
几分钟前的疯狂举动扯开了男人的睡衣，绑带松垮垮挂在腰间，右侧的领口滑落到手肘，露出大片蜂蜜色皮肤与小腹上形状优美的肌肉块，隐约能够看到下方的阴影。  
一旦冲昏大脑的情欲淡去，克拉克对于这种“方便”性爱的抵触就重新回来了，而敞开的、沾满精液的裤头更是加剧了这种窘迫，他脱下手环放到枕头上，手脚并用地爬起来，站在床边试图拉好裤子拉链。  
“不……”他结结巴巴地说，满头大汗地想要找到拉链上的金属片，“我、我该走了。”  
庄园的主人没有任何动作，仅仅将戏谑的目光停留在克拉克的下半身：“确定？”  
克拉克在绝对的证据下哑口无言，刚刚发泄过一次的器官仍旧挺立，渴望像滚烫的岩浆在皮肤下方流窜。  
他们隔着短短数步的距离僵持，明亮的灯光让克拉克脸上的彷徨与挫败无处遁形。  
布鲁斯抬手关上了灯。  
黑夜降临在庄园湖畔的玻璃宫殿里，只有湖水反射出路灯的微弱光芒。黑暗模糊了两个男人的形体，某些无以言明的情感在影子里安静孳生。  
哥谭的无冕之王，罪恶与情欲国度的统治者赤脚走下床铺，腰带与睡衣无声无息地落在地毯上，盖住杂志封面妩媚的美人。  
他低下头，双唇在外星人的唇瓣前停留。  
“每个人心里都住着一头野兽，征服它，而不要让它征服你。”  
氪石手环重新回到克拉克的手腕上。  
克拉克没有和男人在一起的经验，但被欲望控制的身体迅速适应了这种状况，他像刚出生的婴孩那样赤裸着仰躺在床铺上，露出柔软的胸腹，紧张又急切地等待对方的下一步动作。  
床铺另一端塌陷下去，一只有力的手臂轻而易举地将他翻了个身。冰冷滑腻的膏体滴落在克拉克股间，一根手指借助润滑进入他的身体，发现对方没有抵抗后，又加入了另一根。  
布鲁斯再度展露出他异于常人的耐性，与身为年长者在性爱方面更加丰富的经验，他用两根骨节分明的手指在克拉克的肠道内探索，安抚般地按揉周围的粘膜，等待尚有些干涩的肠壁缓缓松弛下来。  
这感觉是如此正确，克拉克喘息着把脸埋进手臂，并不自觉地沉下腰部，希望得到更多。  
他身体里的手指很快增加到四根，布鲁斯一只手托住他的胯骨，另一只手模仿性器进出的频率在克拉克的屁股里抽插，手指搅动肠壁发出黏答答的水声。  
然后那些手指抽了出去，被充满的感觉消失了，身体里仿佛留下一个缺口。这种空虚的怪异感让克拉克无法自控地收缩肠道，试图将那个空洞填满。  
他的后颈忽然被对方的手掌按住，一个滚烫、坚硬的物体顶在穴口周围的肌肉上。  
克拉克抓紧手下的床单，心脏在肋骨下方疯狂地跳动起来。  
那根阴茎顶开已经在前戏中被揉松的肌肉环，缓慢但毫不停滞的、一寸寸向克拉克身体深处挺进，肠道中的每一个褶皱都被那根恐怖的凶器撑开，整个过程像是某种变相的处刑，克拉克在这场漫长的入侵中混淆了对时间的感知，甚至错觉对方的龟头已经顶到了自己的喉咙。  
过了仿佛永恒那么久，深埋在他体内的阴茎终于停了下来。  
一具温暖的身体贴在克拉克满是汗水的脊背上，布鲁斯低沉的声音在他耳畔响起：“你还好吗？”  
克拉克试了两次，才能够发出声音：“就……等一下。”  
布鲁斯把克拉克撑得如此满，以至于克拉克都能感觉到柱体表面血管的搏动。  
但他的身体毫无障碍地接受了对方，并且为被占有的事实感到愈发兴奋，他的阴茎抽搐着跳动，头部流下的液体浸湿了一小片床单。  
他身后的男人尝试着调整到更合适的姿势，坚硬的龟头擦过肠壁，让克拉克无法抑制地发出一声呻吟。  
这是一个开始的讯号，布鲁斯似乎是笑了笑，随后拉过羽绒被与枕头团在一起，塞进克拉克身体下方，用野兽交配的姿势将对方压在身下。  
他慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，在头部即将从穴口脱离时候，再度用力撞了进去。  
如果说布鲁斯在前戏阶段表现得更像那个报纸头版的哥谭王子，带着上流绅士的克制与优雅；那么他做爱时的作风就像暗巷里的蝙蝠侠，他在克拉克的身体里疾风骤雨的操干，几乎要将他的床伴操进床垫里。  
很快，克拉克就仅仅能靠着肚子下面的被褥勉强支撑身体，上半身被撞得左摇右摆，挺立的阴茎夹在小腹与枕头之间，跟随后方撞击的节奏在光滑的丝绸表面摩擦。  
他发出仿佛被梗住的呻吟，与床柱的吱呀声、气泡被挤破的声音与肉体的撞击声混杂在一起。  
布鲁斯抓着克拉克的脖子将他拎了起来，另一只手抬起他的右腿，让自己的性器在对方体内进入得更深。阴茎鼓起的头部精准地撞击埋藏在肠道深处的腺体，用毫无花俏的动作快速而有效地累积着这具身体里的快感，将年轻人控制在高潮的边缘。  
克拉克木然地睁大眼，视线停留在床头的一副抽象画上，氪星人的超能力让他在暗处也能分辨颜色，画布上交错的色块冲击着他的视网膜，令他陷入色彩的漩涡。  
在疯狂暴烈的情欲浪潮之中，一只手温柔地抚摸着他，鲜明得像一个锚点。  
“射出来。”  
那个命令如同按下最后的开关，克拉克张大嘴发出无声的喊叫，每根肌肉都如同弓弦般紧绷，眼前杂乱的画面被耀眼的白光吞没。  
当他从短暂的失神中重新回归身体时，数月来在体内躁动不安的欲望已经消失了。布鲁斯正帮助他平躺在被子里，像擦拭蝙蝠侠的铠甲一样，一丝不苟地用枕巾擦去他股缝里流淌下的精液。  
克拉克的双眼刚刚恢复焦距，就与对方的视线撞了个正着。  
“我……”  
他觉得自己应该说点什么，但当他张开嘴，脑子里只剩下一片茫然的空白。  
布鲁斯不带任何感情地看了他一眼：“浴室在右手边。”  
等克拉克把自己清洗干净走出浴室的时候，布鲁斯已经重新换上一件新睡衣，坐在窗边的沙发里，手边的矮桌上放着一瓶打开的红酒。  
卧室中央的大床还没有来得及收拾，床单与被褥搅成一团，上面沾着各种液体的混合物，空气里仍旧残留着性爱后的气味。  
克拉克自己的衣服被叠成整齐的方块，摆放在浴室门口的洗衣篮里。  
他觉得这应当是一个蝙蝠侠版本的逐客令。但他实在不能要求布鲁斯做得更多，既然对方已经为一个不速之客放下手头的工作，耐心听完超人遮遮掩掩的讲述，还操了他。  
就在克拉克系好腰带的时候，男人的声音在空旷的房间中响起——  
“如果相同的事情再发生，你知道怎么找到我。”  
克拉克为此沉默了几秒，才能够回应这句话。  
“谢谢你……为所有的一切。”他说，拿起外套走到窗边，“我得走了。”  
这次对方没有阻止他。  
当克拉克升到半空时，层叠的阴云忽然裂开一条口子，一束雪白的月光穿透铁幕似的云朵。  
他若有所感，停下来向身后望去。  
身披睡衣的男人倚靠在阳台一隅，修长的手指端起水晶酒杯。那人仰起脖颈啜饮杯中的绛红色液体，清冷寡淡的月光落在他漆黑的眉梢与花白的鬓角，吻过超人的嘴唇在水面上留下涟漪。  
它像一个神秘且无言的魔法，令克拉克无法将目光从对方身上移开，沉寂的欲望在胸口深处再度发出咆哮。  
布鲁斯恰好在此刻抬起头，两个人的视线在月光里相遇、纠缠又分开。  
那头猛兽重新退回藩篱。  
“明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
他向人间之神举杯，面孔隐没在纷飞的窗纱之后。


	2. Chapter 2

超人降落在蝙蝠洞时，地穴的主人正在洗澡。  
蝙蝠洞的隔音效果可能仅次于悉尼歌剧院，但托超级听力的福，淅淅沥沥的水声仍旧清晰得仿佛响在他耳畔。  
超人尝试着做些什么事将自己的想象力从一个浑身湿透的蝙蝠侠身上移开，参观这个他还不算太熟悉的基地，或者阅读联盟最近的战斗总结。但无处不在的小声音实在太令人分心，水流被挤压出喷头，在柔软的肌肤表面流淌，在大理石地板上溅开，汇入下水口……  
水声戛然而止。  
正当超人为此忐忑不安，并犹豫着是否应当回避的时候，角落里那扇门忽然打开了。布鲁斯·韦恩站在浴室门口，腰间围着一条浴巾，浑身上下的每一寸肌肤都散发着沐浴过后温暖的潮意。一滴水珠从他形状优美的下巴上滴落，沿着肌肉的线条滑至小腹，渗入柔软的毛巾里。  
超人忽然感觉口干舌燥，他端起桌子上的马克杯，将里面剩下的半杯冷咖啡一饮而尽。  
如果布鲁斯注意到了超人擅用自己的私人物品，也没有费心指责对方；他坐在超人身旁的扶手椅里，空气中逸散开清淡的柠檬草香气。  
“你今天的战斗表现比平时差。”  
“我只是有点……情绪管理问题。”超人耸耸肩，两手撑着身后的控制台，不着痕迹地向后倾斜身体，“普通人每天要面对的问题太多了，你知道，感情、工作、人际关系之类的，谁都有心情不佳的时候，这不是什么新闻。”  
“如果你糟糕的心情源于欲望，那么它就是。”句子在这里微妙的停顿了一下，椅子上的男人将手指交叠成塔，似乎在斟酌如何表达自己的观点，“克拉克，母盒的原理至今仍旧未被完全破解，我们都不希望超人出现任何问题。”  
这比直接说出“你需要被人好好操一顿”更加令超人挫败。  
他像一头怪物。  
“我能自己解决。”他干巴巴地说，眼睛盯着显示器隔壁的木板，上面还钉着报道超人葬礼的旧报纸。  
“我不认为你会招妓。”布鲁斯一针见血地指出，“而且，鉴于你正是因为这种不正常的欲望与莲恩小姐分手，为此交往女友的可能也微乎其微。”  
那个人类总是有办法让超人感到恼火。  
更确切的说，让他感到失败。  
克拉克是超人，是钢铁之子，是联盟领袖，但在这个更年长的英雄面前，他就像永远做不好一件事的青少年。  
“或许因为我不想把自己的同事当成按摩棒使用？”他压抑着怒气说，故意用质疑的眼神审视对方，“你不喜欢男人，却愿意和我上床，难道把超人压在床上满足了你的征服欲？”  
布鲁斯径直从超人面前走过，赤脚穿着拖鞋，浑身上下只有一条毛巾，却像国王行走在他的宫殿里。  
他在键盘上输入密码，打开镶嵌在石壁里的酒柜为自己倒了杯香槟。  
“如果你真的好奇，答案是不，我是个双性恋。”  
布鲁斯百无聊赖地转动杯子，隔着酒杯观察站在蝙蝠洞中央的超人，像品评一座雕塑或一只花瓶。  
细碎的气泡一串串从杯底升起，淡金色液体将红披风晕染出一层褐黄，像极了很久以前的老照片。  
那时还没有正义联盟，英雄们隐藏身份在各自的城市生活，唯独超人穿梭在世界各地，他现身在海难、地震和火场，从灾难中拯救绝望的人类，人们称呼这个外星人为光明之子，或者，人间之神。  
“我是该为一切情况负主要责任的人。”他说，将杯中的酒水一饮而尽，“而超人的身体，哪怕以我的标准而言，也是极富吸引力的——这就解决了许多问题。”  
水珠从他的发梢落下，在脚边的地面上聚拢起一个浅浅的水洼。  
“……我不会建议你去寻找戴安娜。可能那会让事情变得更容易接受一点，但对女士提出这种请求太失礼了。”  
超人握紧拳头又松开。他不明白布鲁斯是怎么办到这一切，就好像他们所谈及的不是一场被强迫的性爱，和超人滚上床的也不是他似的。  
最后他说：“我不会找戴安娜。”  
布鲁斯挑高了眉头，他放下酒杯，随手按了几个不知是什么的按钮，控制台斜对侧的一面墙壁无声无息地滑开，露出一个单独的空间。  
氪石手环沿着控制台滑到超人面前。  
“如果你接受，隔间里有一张床。”  
这次超人只犹豫了几秒，就抓起手环大步走到房间中央，背对另一个人开始脱衣服。  
“我们尽快解决这个。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，用不必要的力气撕扯披风下方的暗扣。  
“克拉克，这不是会杀死你的那种事。”  
布鲁斯的声音和人类的体温一起贴了上来，他接过克拉克的工作，像剥去水煮蛋外层的薄膜一样轻巧而仔细地剥开超人的制服，手掌抚过露出的皮肤。  
“它很荒谬，很操蛋，但这不是会杀死你的那种事。”男人衔住克拉克的喉结，犬齿随着说话的频率在那块软骨上轻轻摩擦，“它只是性而已，如果你无法摆脱它，就学会享受它。”  
红披风如同鲜血般逶迤在地。  
他们手脚交缠着倒在大床上，克拉克被布鲁斯按在身下，男人的指尖像弹奏乐器那样掠过他的胸前，赤裸的皮肤被尖锐的快感所刺痛，肌肉因为过载的情欲颤抖。  
他问：“我怎么能把它等同于一杯咖啡？或者一块牛排？”  
然后他得到了一个吻作为回答：“这就是我为什么在这里。”  
那个吻移向克拉克的唇角、下巴、脖颈、胸口，轻巧得像一片羽毛，却让他压抑已久的欲望如同野火般迅速蔓延。  
“停、停一下……”  
克拉克拱起肩膀，想从布鲁斯那里争取到些许喘息的时间，而这个动作让他清楚看到自己夹在两人身体之间的阴茎：紫红色柱体沉甸甸地指向腹部，透明粘液从鼓胀的头部渗出，在对方的腹部涂出一小片亮晶晶的水渍。  
这幅画面让克拉克的脑子轰隆一声炸开，虽然两人已经有过肉体关系，但亲眼看到限制级画面对小镇男孩而言还是太超过了——他直挺挺躺在床上，捂住眼试图逃避现实。  
克拉克的动作让布鲁斯停顿了片刻来关注身下人的情况，同样注意到那个把自己弄湿大家伙。  
他饶有兴趣地打量克拉克仿佛做错事孩子的表情，等到年轻人因为过长的停顿偷偷从指缝里往外看时，才当着对方的面伸出舌头，像舔冰棒那样从淌水的阴茎头吮到腿间的双球。  
克拉克像离水的鱼一样猛地向上弹起，又重重跌回床垫上。  
“布鲁斯。”他用力吞咽了几次，紧张地抓住男人的手腕，“你不必这样做。”  
“别担心，我在这方面天赋秉异。”  
布鲁斯对着克拉克眨眨眼，忽然张开嘴含住了面前的阴茎。  
克拉克下意识想要阻止布鲁斯，但后者确实在这方面天赋过人，他几乎没有扣喉反射，反复尝试了几次，就把氪星人那根明显超规格的老二吞到喉咙。  
哥谭王子纯熟的技巧绝非克拉克这种小男生可以应付，克拉克的灵魂都快要被那张嘴从下面吸出去，他绷紧了大腿的肌肉，原本推拒的手掌转而按住布鲁斯的后脑，挺动腰部在男人嘴中抽送。  
布鲁斯温驯地接纳了年轻人有点粗鲁的动作，甚至昂起头以便对方能进得更深，他跟着克拉克的节奏吞咽，用咽喉的软肉挤压顶在口腔深处的龟头。  
光滑湿热的口腔让克拉克很快到达高潮，趴在他胯间的男人被喷溅而出的浓稠液体呛了一下，捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来。  
克拉克这才如梦初醒，手忙脚乱地爬起身，想要扶起咳成一团的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯拍开伸到面前的手，喘息着直起身子。他红着眼圈瞪了克拉克一眼，湿润的眸子像融化的焦糖，仿佛轻轻晃一下就会溢出眼眶；嘴角被磨破了点皮，精液和着来不及吞下的唾液一起流下来。  
他越过克拉克去床头取纸巾，克拉克阻止了他，能托起大厦的手掌小心翼翼捧起布鲁斯的下巴，将男人脸上乱七八糟的液体仔细舔干净。  
当他的舌尖最终抵达那两片嘴唇的时候，布鲁斯皱起眉头，但还是回应了这个味道不怎么好的吻。  
再次被按在床上时，克拉克破罐子破摔地接受了这个事实。  
他按照布鲁斯的要求分开双腿，感受沾满润滑液的手指在自己身体里进出，肠壁饥渴地绞住对方骨节分明的手指。  
“就……直接进来。”他红着脸说，目光游移着躲避对方的眼睛，“我是钢铁之躯，你不会操坏我。”  
布鲁斯盯着他看了一会儿，抽出埋在肠道里的两根手指，将滚烫的性器抵在克拉克股间。  
克拉克并没有被完全扩张好，这让进入的过程艰难得像把男人的手塞进女式手套，等到布鲁斯的阴茎终于推到底，两个人都出了层薄汗。  
布鲁斯抬起克拉克的双腿折向他的胸口，从上往下用力操进去。  
“舒服吗？”他问，“难道你不喜欢这样吗？”  
克拉克回答不了这个问题。他的身体几乎被对折，浑身上下的所有感觉神经似乎都集中在直肠里，尖锐的快感沿着脊柱直冲大脑。阴茎随着男人的操干在他眼前上下晃动，前液四下飞溅，有几滴落到他张开的嘴里。  
他的脑子里有某根弦绷断了。  
“是的！是的！请给我！”  
他大声呻吟，主动抱住大腿朝两边分开，让屁股里的那根玩意儿能操得更深。  
主导这场性爱的男人俯身贴近克拉克，手指玩弄超人饱满的胸肌与挺立的乳头，像一个专心玩橡皮泥的孩子，让那块富有弹性的肌肉在自己指缝间挤成各种不同的形状。而他下半身的动作却完全相反，青筋毕露的阴茎近乎凶狠的操着克拉克的后穴，龟头挤开痉挛的肠壁，毫不留情地撞击深处的腺体。  
布鲁斯甚至没碰到他的阴茎，克拉克就射了出来。  
他在高潮到来的空白中感受到一股微凉的液体射进他的肚子，随后氪石的影响与性爱后的疲惫就让他昏昏睡去。  
克拉克惊醒的时候，身体已经被人清理过，汗水与情欲的气味被柠檬草香气所取代，身后传来平稳的呼吸声。  
在他们陷入这种微妙的关系后，布鲁斯·韦恩一直遵循着某些规则，他一定会在做爱前认真准备克拉克，结束后又总是给对方留下空间。  
克拉克轻手轻脚地穿好超人制服，距他不过几英尺的位置，床上的男人仍旧在沉睡。  
当克拉克走到房间门口时，一股酸涩的情绪催促着他回头去寻找布鲁斯的身影，但他最终还是放弃了。  
他盯着远处显示屏上一份关于超人近期战斗数据的分析报告，声音回荡在冰冷空旷的山洞里。  
“或许你会觉得我傲慢自大，可我还是想告诉你……如果我早知道会发生这些事，仍旧会选择回来。”  
蝙蝠洞重新归于寂静，只余下仪器运作时沙沙的电流声。


	3. Chapter 3

在那一天之后，他们心照不宣地开始了隐蔽的床伴关系。  
布鲁斯几乎已经习惯了红披风英雄或者小记者没有事先通知地从天而降，在任何他们能找到的平面上进行一场疾风骤雨式的性爱，其中囊括了韦恩庄园定制的大床、沙发，总裁办公室的扶手椅甚至一架蝙蝠机。  
哪怕因为他们压坏了蝙蝠机的操作台而得到阿尔弗雷德的讽刺与白眼，男人也只是凭借布鲁西的本领装聋作哑，继续在超人下一次到来时打开卧室的落地窗。  
但被按在洗手间的墙上，下体抵着一根硬邦邦的老二，仍旧超出了布鲁斯·韦恩能容忍的极限。  
“克拉克！”他压低声音呵斥身后的年轻人，“你发什么疯！”  
此时他们在庆祝韦恩集团成立一百周年的晚宴上，随时可能有宾客或记者走进来，发现韦恩总裁和一个男性记者衣冠不整地挤在一个厕所隔间里。  
上帝保佑，布鲁斯·韦恩本人的花边新闻已经养活了整个哥谭的传媒行业，不需要再加上一条“宴会期间私会大都会记者并在卫生间行不可告人之事”。  
“我看见了！”氪星人像大型犬一样呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，他用鼻子顶开衬衫的领口，粗糙的舌头来回舔舐布料上沿露出的皮肤，“刚才在大厅里，你拿着酒杯对我眨眼，是想要被我操吗？”  
这不正常。  
布鲁斯迅速在心里回忆了一下最近的情况，才意识到因为蝙蝠侠忙于追捕再次越狱的小丑，而超人也有自己的生活和城市要守护，两人已经有近一个月没有在联盟之外的场合见面了。  
“克拉克，你先出去。”他拍拍抓在自己肩头的手，用尽这辈子的耐心劝说对方，“等我解决一些个人问题，再给咱俩找个地方。”  
那只手掌放松了些，但还没等布鲁斯开始感到欣慰，一股巨大的力道忽然把他掀翻。  
布鲁斯在肩膀撞上墙壁时发出一声吃痛的闷哼，紧接着裤头一松，腰带已经被对方扯了出来。  
克拉克随手把富豪的腰带抛开，腰带扣砸在地砖上发出清脆的响声。他紧盯着自己的猎物，漆黑的瞳孔将清澈的蔚蓝色虹膜逼成窄窄一线，浑身上下都散发出某种危险的气息，让布鲁斯想到西藏戈壁滩上饿了几天的野狼。  
敲门声打断了他们的动作。  
“先生？您需要帮助吗？”  
布鲁斯挣扎的动作都因此僵住，但压在他身上的大块头却像是完全没注意到第三人存在似的，开始变本加厉地在布鲁斯的颈窝里拱来拱去；左手更是趁对方分神的时候探入两腿之间，隔着粗糙的毛呢布料抓住阴茎和囊袋揉搓。  
被压在下方的男人仿佛触电般猛地抖动了一下，手肘撞在墙上发出一声巨响。  
隔间的门又被敲了两下：“先生？”  
饶是布鲁斯这种毫无廉耻可言的家伙也不由得脸上发烫，他支起胳膊，试图把趴在自己身上的外星人挤开，但后者顽固地盘踞在原地，从头发丝到手指都毫不放松。  
要害被掌握的韦恩总裁只得清了清嗓子，用最冷酷无情的声音开口：“小伙子，没人告诉你在洗手间里敲门相当不礼貌吗？”  
“韦、韦恩先生？打扰了！”  
凌乱的脚步声在门外飞快远去，随后传来模糊的落锁声。  
布鲁斯心力憔悴地捂住眼，认命地叹了口气，决定晚些时候把自己的晚节和氪星人一起冲进抽水马桶。  
他解开外套纽扣，在克拉克彻底毁掉这件十几万美元的定制西服前将它抢救出来，压低声音命令道：“别弄脏我的衣服！也别射进来！”  
这次小记者倒是乖乖遵从了总裁大人的指令，他解开布鲁斯的裤子拉链，像抱起一个婴儿那样单手托住男人的屁股，把价格昂贵的西装裤同内裤一起扒掉，挂在隔间里的挂钩上。  
突然被抱离地面的布鲁斯不得不抓住对方的肩膀以保持平衡，这个动作使他的上半身不可避免地前倾，老二差不多贴在克拉克的脸上。  
克拉克看了看那根凑到自己鼻子下面的阴茎，张开嘴将它含了进去，拇指同时摸到股缝间的入口，毫不留情地顶入两个指节。  
布鲁斯难耐地抽了口气，他把手指插进克拉克的黑色卷发，拎起那个外星人的脑袋，眯起眼观察后者脸上哪怕最细微的神色：“现在我开始怀疑，你到底是真疯还是装疯——”  
克拉克的嘴唇被撑得满满的，左侧的腮帮子鼓起显眼的一块，来不及吞咽的唾液在下巴上划出一道晶亮的线条，眼镜镜片上还沾着几滴不明液体；但他见鬼的偏偏能理直气壮地迎上布鲁斯质疑的目光，无辜的像含着一根棒冰，而不是含着一个男人的老二。  
布鲁斯就在这种无辜的目光里败下阵来，他放松手中的发卷，分开两腿缠住小记者在老旧西服下方结实有力的腰肢，把自己固定在克拉克身上。  
“算了，我们赶紧搞定这个。”  
虽然超人是正义联盟的领导者，但当他们两人在床上的时候，布鲁斯更经常处于上位——倒不是因为他不喜欢被插入，但克拉克·肯特……那个氪星混蛋鲁莽的简直像一头牛。  
布鲁斯讨厌让事情失去掌控。  
偏偏克拉克拥有千百倍于人类的力量，即使他不是故意为之，人类在氪星人手中仍旧像一只能被随意操控的玩偶。  
“克拉克！该死的！放我下来！”  
布鲁斯用嘶哑的气音叫喊。他的两条腿分别被克拉克抓住，后背紧贴着冰冷的大理石墙壁，整个身体几乎被对折在一起，屁股里还有一根阴茎用超人类的速度不断进出。  
他的左脚上还穿着完好无损地穿着皮鞋，右脚的鞋子则早在最开始的混乱里掉到一旁，只留下深色的半筒棉袜，两条同色的吊袜带分别绑在小腿上，其中有一枚夹子松脱了，垂下来的弹力绳随着身体起伏的频率在半空中晃来晃去。  
平时对年长者言听计从的小镇男孩此刻完全变成了一头忠于欲望的野兽。克拉克将男人困在自己与墙壁之间，手掌抓住布鲁斯的腿弯，将他从自己的阴茎上抬起，直到只剩龟头卡在穴口，再放松手臂让对方直直坐下去。  
这个姿势让布鲁斯的全部体重都落在两人身体的连接处，而那根外星人还在他的身体每一次下坠时向上顶胯，似乎想把两个卵蛋一起挤进他的肚子里去，氪星人该下地狱的透视能力让克拉克每次放下他时，都能让自己的阴茎准确地撞在深处的前列腺上。  
快感与酸胀感令布鲁斯头皮发麻，他用手指抵住身后的墙面，试图转移一点重量到手臂上，但无法抵抗克拉克激烈的动作，巨大的阴茎像一只楔子钉进木头，随着每一次进入将他从中间劈成两半。  
当龟头再次擦过腺体时，一种亟待释放的欲望压过了快感。  
布鲁斯一反此前的逆来顺受，重新挣扎起来，一边扭动一边拍打克拉克的胸口：“停下！放我下来！”  
这种反常的举止让克拉克停下动作，询问地看过来：“怎么了？”  
奇怪的是，他的问题并没有得到回答，布鲁斯的颧骨上浮起一层红晕，用一种几乎可称之为赧然的动作侧头躲避他的目光。  
克拉克低头朝布鲁斯坚硬的下体看了一眼，忽然露出恍然大悟的神色。他将握在男人腿弯的手掌移至脚踝，拉起布鲁斯的右腿，保持着两人连接在一起的姿势让对方在自己的老二上转了半圈，将布鲁斯以把尿的姿势抱在胸前。  
他抓着布鲁斯的阴茎瞄准马桶，用认真的口吻说：“来吧。”  
布鲁斯刚刚从敏感点被碾压的巨大快感中回过神来，看清眼前的画面，顿时气急败坏地想给克拉克一个肘击：“你这混蛋——”  
克拉克用他的超级力量轻易压制住所有反抗，下身以速度在男人肠道里抽插，频频撞击肠壁内侧已经有些肿胀的腺体，右手移到对方微鼓的小腹上方，用力按下——  
布鲁斯发出一声短促的尖叫，两手用足以捏碎普通人类手骨的力道抠住克拉克的手腕，浑身上下如同得了热病一样发抖，一股微黄的液体从他的阴茎里喷射而出，打在马桶壁上发出清晰的水声。  
当最后一滴液体从打开的尿道孔中淌下来，他的力量也仿佛一起从身体里流了出去，软绵绵地瘫倒在克拉克怀里，被汗水浸湿的碎发凌乱地站在额头上，失去焦距的棕色眼珠里隐约有水波晃动，仿佛煮锅里融化的焦糖。  
克拉克珍惜地在那双眼睛上亲了亲，手上却用截然相反的粗暴动作将布鲁斯按在马桶盖上，提起他修长的双腿狠狠操干。  
布鲁斯被操得失了神，蝙蝠侠坚硬的外壳像太阳下的冰块一样化开，留下柔软馥郁的内里。他的手指背弃了主人的意志，悄悄爬到克拉克身上，紧紧攥住对方的衬衫，饱满的鲜红色唇瓣间溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
这副模样的布鲁斯让克拉克心底那头野兽得到了安抚，他从喉咙里发出低吼，俯身咬住布鲁斯袒露的喉咙，将精液射进对方肚子里。  
不知过了多久，软下来的氪星阴茎终于从男人被操到红肿的后穴里滑出，精液顺着肠壁向下流淌的怪异感让布鲁斯忍不住夹紧了腿。  
这场有些过火的性爱透支了布鲁斯的力气，他甚至没有多余的精力观察克拉克的情况，只是努力平复呼吸，狭小的隔间内一时落针可闻，直到克拉克慌乱的声音突兀响起。  
“布、布鲁斯？老天啊！你还好吗？！”  
倚在水箱上喘息的布鲁斯忽然僵直了身子，他挥开搭在自己肩头的手，以一种绝不可能出现在人类身上的行动力跳起来，揪住克拉克的领带把他拉到自己面前。  
“我说——不！要！射！进！来！”他对着小镇人那张老实无害的脸孔怒吼，如果手里还有氪石长矛，肯定会毫不犹豫地在面前的外星人身上捅个窟窿，“十分钟后我还有一场演讲！我怎么处理这个？你想让所有嘉宾和记者都看见布鲁斯·韦恩有一个淌水的屁股？！”  
“抱抱抱抱抱歉！”  
彻底发泄过一次的克拉克重新变回了人畜无害的堪萨斯人，他在布鲁斯的怒火中缩起肩膀，手足无措地拉扯着自己的衬衫。  
他忽然急中生智，扯下脖子上的领带卷了卷，按住尚未反应过来的韦恩总裁，把那团布料塞进对方尚未合拢的后穴。  
布鲁斯震惊地瞪着眼前满脸讨好的小记者，完全不知道对方到底是太单纯，还是伪装得太好。  
“下、下次我让你把今天的事讨回来？”克拉克小心翼翼地观察布鲁斯，发现对方的脸色仍旧冷得能掉下冰渣子，咬咬牙伸出两根手指，“不然……两次？”  
或许因为他实在表现得太没出息，布鲁斯没趣地从鼻子里喷了口气，转身去拿他的衣服：“如果不是……”  
接下来的话都消失在一声冷哼里。  
克拉克也松了口气。当蝙蝠侠愿意和你交谈，至少说明你已经被他拉出了黑名单。而那句话也无非是例行的责任与损害控制之类的发言，这段时间克拉克实在听得太多，以至于能把几个版本都倒背如流。  
五分钟后，布鲁斯再次穿戴整齐，他容貌英俊、衣着整洁，衬衫系到最上面一颗纽扣，脚下的皮鞋一尘不染，优雅的像在出席女王的茶会，仿佛几分钟前发生的性爱只是克拉克的一场春梦。  
“明天来蝙蝠洞找我，我们必须有一个固定的时刻表。”他说，低头整理自己的袖扣，“今晚的事绝不能发生第二次，我愿意在这件事上承担责任，不代表准备好随时随地被一个发情的外星人操进墙里。”  
克拉克看着这样的布鲁斯·韦恩，莫名生出某种奇妙的成就感。  
这个男人看起来如此高贵、强大、凛然不可侵犯，却在厕所隔间里光着屁股，被克拉克操到两腿发软。  
“……克拉克。”  
他会在几百人面前演讲，成为全场灯光与视线的中心，没有人知道这个西装革履的富豪屁股里夹着一个小记者的领带和精液。  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯不满地抬起头，“你在想什么？”  
“啊？我、我有点好奇这是普遍情况还是特例……当你心情不好的时候，就会格外粗鲁？”  
布鲁斯挑高了眉头。  
一股大事不妙的预感让克拉克下意识后退了半步，但厕所隔间里没留下任何让他逃跑的余地。  
“是的，没错，克拉克，我整晚都会夹着你的东西。”布鲁西伸手挑起小记者的下巴，指甲沿着下颌坚毅的轮廓划过，蝙蝠侠沙哑的声线回荡在狭小空间里，“你可以在台下看着我是如何把你的领带弄湿。”  
于是直到韦恩总裁的演讲结束之前，克拉克只能呆在厕所隔间里，设法处理自己硬邦邦的老二。


	4. Chapter 4

“我下来的时候遇到阿尔弗雷德，他说蝙蝠侠今晚的工作已经结束了。”  
克拉克站在通往蝙蝠洞的最后一扇隔离门前，他仰起脑袋看着山洞顶部的监视器，甚至像个傻瓜一样对着那个摄像头挥了挥手。  
走廊上仍旧一片寂静。  
如果他此刻拜访的是其他朋友，这无疑意味着他是一个不受欢迎的客人；但布鲁斯·韦恩难以用常理揣度，那个男人有自己的一套行事方式，在他作为蝙蝠侠时尤甚。  
这个认知让克拉克有些紧张地扯平衣摆，他将自己从头到脚检视了两遍，确定没有任何部分会冒犯对方苛刻的审美，才把手掌按在大门一侧的扫描仪上。  
铁门无声无息地滑入墙壁里。  
无论来过多少次，克拉克还是没有办法完全适应蝙蝠洞的设计，明暗不定的屏幕如同菌斑占据了整面墙，地面上爬满触手似的电线，分布在基地各处的怪异藏品又让洞穴充斥着哥特式的颓丧。这令它的主人看起来并不像传统意义上的英雄，而像是一个反派。  
不像英雄的蝙蝠侠日复一日用他的电子触角监控着整个城市，仿佛蜘蛛监视它的网。  
克拉克眨了眨眼，目光聚焦在控制台前的椅子上：“布鲁斯？”  
那张背对门口的靠背椅转了过来，露出蝙蝠侠的身影——可那个男人又不全是蝙蝠侠，他脱下了披风和上衣，自腰带以上的身躯赤裸着，露出苍白的、伤痕累累的皮肤，肩膀上方靠近颈窝的位置有一道新鲜的伤口，绷带上渗出淡红的血迹。  
“如果你是为了私人事项前来拜访，那么我衷心建议你改日再来。”他用圆滑优雅的声音说，哥谭王子与蝙蝠洞的组合有种诡谲的错乱感，“今晚我可能会相当粗鲁。”  
来之前克拉克无比希望布鲁斯已经忘记了宴会上的小插曲，但眼下他又不敢确定自己真是这么想的了。  
“我认为我能承受一些压力。”他谨慎地回答，“我甚至能承受飞机或者摩天大楼。”  
布鲁斯发出不置可否的嗤笑，扬起下巴示意角落的暗门。  
“去房间吧。”  
这句话简直能让克拉克的头长进胸口里，他加快脚步，赶在恢复理智并后悔之前把自己安置在休息室的床上。  
下一刻，高大的暗影尾随而至，来人的脚步安静无声，他俯身贴近，手指毫不留情地捏住克拉克的脸颊。  
克拉克被迫抬起头，被头顶的冷光灯刺激的眯起眼，像得了肺病的人一样喘息着，在男人裸露的皮肤上嗅到汗水、火药与血的气味。  
布鲁斯的动作停了下来。  
“如果你现在改变主意，我们还可以当做今晚什么都没有发生过。”他说。  
“不，”克拉克听到自己的声音，并意外于它的平稳，“我坚持。”  
布鲁斯挑起眉毛，用刀子般锐利的目光打量面前的年轻人，像屠夫审视兽栏里的牲畜。克拉克为那道目光中的冷漠退缩了一下，然后就看到布鲁斯松开手，起身走出了门。  
有那么一会儿，克拉克甚至以为对方被激怒了。然而布鲁斯并没有离开太久，再次走进房间时已经换下身上剩余的装备，手中拎着一个公文包大小的黑色皮箱。  
……外壳内部镶嵌了铅层。  
噢，看起来真像是蝙蝠侠会干的事。  
克拉克失望地从箱子上收回目光，像死鱼一样直挺挺地躺在床垫中央，假装自己没有偷看。  
布鲁斯将那个皮箱放在床头。  
“我不是喜欢折磨床伴的类型，”他幅度微小地转动脖颈，浅棕色眼珠扫过在自己床上装死的氪星人，“告诉我你的极限在哪里。”  
“什——什么？”  
克拉克险些被自己的口水呛到，但布鲁斯显然没有开玩笑的意思，也没有嘲笑小镇人的单纯，而是耐心地等待着答案。  
换做其他时候，克拉克肯定会拒绝这种话题，他骨子里还是个保守的堪萨斯人，只是羞耻就足够把他杀死了。可既然他选择开始这场游戏，无论布鲁斯制定什么规则，他也没有权力在中途叫停。克拉克涨红了脸，以最小的音量从牙缝里挤出几个单词：“我不知道。”  
“猜也是这样。”布鲁斯看起来并不意外，他打开箱子，从里面取出一些东西，依次检查了一遍，又把其中的几件放了回去。  
克拉克很想问一下对方都拿了什么，但直觉告诉他或许不知道还更好些。  
布鲁斯将注意力重新转到床上，视线在克拉克身上徘徊。  
“衣服不错。”他若有所思地评价道。  
出身中产阶级的小记者简直受宠若惊，他下意识扫了眼自己的衣服，浅灰色的休闲衬衫和牛仔裤，合身、结实又舒适，在稍微正式一点的场合穿着也并不失礼——简而言之，中规中矩的选项，不知道哪一点值得哥谭王子夸赞。  
但对方显然更欣赏它们被脱下来的样子。  
“把衣服脱掉。”布鲁斯命令道。  
克拉克听话地光着脚踩在地毯上，一个口令一个动作地开始脱衣服，当他解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣时，又被阻止了。  
“先脱裤子。”  
虽然两人早已坦诚见过，但在布鲁斯的注视下露出阴茎仍旧让克拉克感到有些不自在，他把内裤连着长裤一起褪到脚底，飞快地用脚尖踢到一旁，然后两手交叉着卷起衬衫下摆，想直接把上衣从头顶脱下来。  
他刚刚把脑袋从领口解脱出来，忽然被人从身后用力拽了一把，顿时失去平衡栽倒在床垫上。  
房间中响起金属撞击的清脆响声。  
当克拉克从惊愕中回过神来的时候，发现自己的两脚被分别用链子锁在床头——又一件氪石制品，当然，克拉克总算明白为什么那个道具箱会专门加入铅层——因为床柱与脚腕之间的链条不够长，使他的双腿折起朝两侧分开到极限，露出中间的阴茎和肛门。  
布鲁斯抓起他脱到一半的衬衫，在床头的栏杆上打了个结。  
克拉克的两条手臂被缠在衣袖里，高高举过头顶，姿势僵硬得活像一只被绑在实验台上的兔子。  
他眼睁睁看着布鲁斯好整以暇地在床边坐下，伸手在自己两腿间那根尚且疲软的家伙上撸了两把。那只手掌没有像之前几次一样控制力道，甚至因为用力过猛而让克拉克产生了疼痛，但“布鲁斯抓着自己老二”这个念头已经足够他硬得像块石头。  
布鲁斯用手指抹开围绕在龟头附近的包皮，令深粉色的光滑头部完全暴露出来，他的右手仍旧抓着克拉克的阴茎，左手从桌上拿起了一根细长的金属棒。  
几乎在同一时刻，克拉克猛地意识到它将被用在什么地方，随之而来的恐惧感让他拼命挣扎起来。  
而他的反应早在对方预料之内，锁链和衬衫将他紧紧束缚在床头的一小片地方，如同标本盒里的蝴蝶，无力地等待着大头针从身体里钉下来。  
那根金属棒不会比一支钢笔更粗，表面打磨得十分光滑，它轻而易举地刺入龟头中心的孔洞，朝内部钻进去。  
“停！求你了，布鲁斯，让它停下！”克拉克尖叫起来，希望能得到对方的仁慈。  
布鲁斯却对这种乞求充耳不闻，他用一种冷酷的决心旋转着金属棒，使它进入得更深；另一只手富有技巧地按压着下方的阴囊和会阴。  
那个男人是如此熟谙性爱的老手，以至于克拉克的身体背叛了大脑，欢欣地朝它的加害者迎上去，如同被一柄看不见的镰刀分成两半：属于理智的部分清楚地感受到冰冷的金属沿着尿道逆行而上，异物每推进一厘米，被破坏的恐惧就加强一分；饶是如此，身体在爱抚下产生的本能反应仍旧强烈的令人无从忽视。  
他浑身颤抖地躺在床铺上，被恐惧与疼痛、以及令人头皮发麻的快感撕扯着。  
直到一只温暖的、布满老茧的手掌移上来，以与其主人正在进行的残暴恶行截然不同的温柔抚摸他的耳根与后颈。  
“男孩，放松。”  
残余的理智也在这种蛊惑下迅速离他而去，克拉克几乎是本能地服从了对方的命令。  
伴随着针刺般快速而尖锐的疼痛，那根细长的金属棒完全没入了他的身体。  
房间内明亮的灯光让发生的一切无所遁形，从克拉克的角度能清楚看到自己大张着双腿，插着尿道塞的阴茎硬邦邦指向小腹，表面围绕着鼓起的青筋，头部竖立着一只小巧、精致的黑色蝙蝠。  
一滴透明的粘液沿着蝙蝠带有倒钩的翅膀滴下。  
这副画面令他呼吸困难，那个没有生命的物体贯穿了他最脆弱的部分，他不再是那个受人敬仰的超人，而是一个任人亵玩的婊子。  
布鲁斯发出满意的哼声，但他并不急于把自己硬着的老二塞进克拉克的屁股，在床笫之间发生的狩猎中，男人一向是个耐心的捕食者。  
他抓住克拉克的脚腕将后者的双腿拉扯得更开，把大半管润滑剂都挤进那圈收紧的肌肉环里，朝被润滑过的后穴中直接插进两根手指，毫不留情地按压肠道深处的腺体，另一只手按在年轻人胸口，拇指与食指搓弄着挺起的乳头。  
接连不断的快感一波波传入大脑，令克拉克难耐的蜷缩起脚趾，更加难以忍受的是阴茎内部无法忽视的异物感，即将喷薄而出的精液堵塞在阴茎底部，又倒流回囊袋里。  
甘美的快感因无路发泄转为持续的胀痛，克拉克被这种可怕的刑罚折磨着，欲望如同火焰流淌在血管之中，那头被母盒释放出的狂暴野兽持续蚕食着他的理智。  
布鲁斯低下头去，像欣赏自己的其他成果一样欣赏着克拉克的屁股，两根手指呈剪刀状交错着撑开肠壁，过多的润滑剂顺着他的手指往外流。  
克拉克能感觉到滑腻的液体沿着自己的大腿流到床单上，他像是刚刚被人操得熟透，射了满肚子精液。而布鲁斯还盯着他的屁股，看着那些东西如何从克拉克的屁眼里流出来……  
羞耻的幻想让他的两腿都不由自主的发抖了。  
“我——我受不了这个！”他咬着牙挤出这句话，扭动胯部试图在对方手指上坐得更深，“布鲁斯！操我！”  
绑在床头的衬衫被扯开，布料发出令人牙酸的碎裂声。  
“坐起来，”布鲁斯声音沙哑地命令，“自己在我手上动。”   
克拉克从喉咙深处发出短促的呜咽，他迫不及待地从床上爬起，以双腿为支撑，在那两根修长、骨节分明的手指上操着自己。  
他的手臂还缠在衬衫里，那件可怜的衣服肯定没救了，或许他明天清醒后会为弄坏了最喜欢的一件衬衫后悔不已，而现在他还无暇顾及这些。克拉克有模糊的直觉，今晚只有取悦了面前的男人，对方才会大发慈悲地放过自己。  
在他收缩肛门夹紧屁股里的手指时，布鲁斯抓住他的腰把他推倒在床上，果断地插了进去。  
终于！克拉克几乎要为这姗姗来迟的恩赐感谢神明。  
今晚的布鲁斯少了此前几次对待床伴的温柔风度，那个男人用右手掐住克拉克的后颈，将他的脑袋按在枕头上，像骑马一样骑着克拉克。  
身后的撞击仿佛要把他操进床垫里，每一次插入都让他饱胀的阴茎难耐地抽动。这一整晚荒诞的性爱游戏同样打破了克拉克的羞耻感，他大声呻吟着，主动向后挺起腰胯，让屁股里的老二能插得更深。  
布鲁斯完全摒弃了花哨的床上技巧，每次插入都准确地撞在肠壁前方的前列腺上，似乎打定主意要把克拉克操到今晚的第二次高潮。  
不久前被强行抑制高潮的恐惧感还扎根在克拉克心里，他扭动身体试图躲开敏感点上的撞击，但这种微弱的挣扎很快被镇压。布鲁斯发出嘲弄的轻笑，变本加厉地用手指挤压克拉克阴茎下方鼓胀的球体。  
过载的欲望让克拉克连身体带脑子都像被人架在锅里煮，他艰难地支起上半身，偏过头用牙齿啃咬男人的喉结。  
身后的冲击变得更加粗暴，一只粗糙的手掌绕到前方抓住克拉克的阴茎，几次用力的撸动后，尿道塞忽然被抽了出去。  
尿道被摩擦的刺激瞬间将克拉克推过了那条线，他的高潮到来得既快又猛，脑海被狂喜的空白所充斥，汹涌的欲望从下身喷射而出，连呻吟的力气都从那个孔洞中流失殆尽。  
他深陷在枕头里，浑身上下的肌肉都因为过于激烈的爆发而颤抖，身体内残留着发泄后的疲懒与被撑开的错觉，精疲力尽又心满意足。  
脚腕上的镣铐被取下，一双手把他从皱成一团的衬衫中解脱出来。  
黄太阳灯温暖的光芒代替了二极管的冷光。  
克拉克没办法确切说出蝙蝠洞里什么时候多了这种装置。最开始的时候他并不会留在韦恩庄园过夜，直到某次超人过久不曾与蝙蝠侠私下会面，因为长期的高压和释放后的轻松感到前所未有的疲乏，不想再飞过一条海峡回到自己的小公寓。  
那天布鲁斯没有表现出任何想赶走超人的意愿，克拉克也就厚着脸皮留下来，并将人造太阳、按摩浴缸与埃及棉床单默认为布鲁斯·韦恩床伴可以享受的福利。此后他们延续了这种行为，使其成为两人之间另一个心照不宣的秘密。  
布鲁斯已经重新披上睡衣，他靠在床头，借着人造阳光阅读第二天董事会需要用到的文件——这个男人似乎有无穷无尽的精力，是蝙蝠侠身上无数个谜题之一。  
一场过于激烈的性爱与氪石的后遗症已经让克拉克感到困倦，他往被子里面缩进去，大腿忽然被某样尖锐的东西扎了一下。  
他龇牙咧嘴地伸手摸了摸，从屁股下面摸出一根黑色的金属细棍，那根小棒子大概二十厘米长短，顶端焊接着同样材质的蝙蝠剪影，后者的翅膀显然是罪魁祸首。  
小记者悄悄地红了耳朵，但当最初的羞耻感过去，他又厚着脸皮捏起那根金属棍，用指尖勾画蝙蝠的翅膀。  
“你在做什么，男孩？”布鲁斯的目光仍旧停留在手中的打印纸上，这个男人肯定在其他人都看不见的地方藏了两双手，三对眼睛和半打大脑，“与你的初体验留念？”  
性事后的男人比平时柔和许多，不含恶意的嘲讽听起来更像是某种调侃。因此克拉克并未感到十分难堪，他在被窝里翻了个身，大大咧咧地把那根插过自己老二的玩意儿举到对方面前：“我只是有些意外。你拿着全世界所有反派梦寐以求的氪石，却用它做……这种东西。”  
“第一，我认为你高估了超人在反派心中的地位；第二，我喜欢为事情做万全准备。”  
“另一个意外，我还蛮欣赏你的冷笑话。”  
布鲁斯从鼻子里喷出不以为然的轻哼。  
他听起来……好多了。  
克拉克暗自松了口气，丢开手中的性爱玩具，盯着布鲁斯冒出胡茬的下巴发呆。  
男人无疑有张被神灵眷顾的脸蛋，对人类格外严苛的时光丝毫无损于他的容貌，形状优美的嘴唇总是紧抿着，嘴角微微下撇，反映出拥有者自律而阴沉的性格。  
当克拉克不得不来到这栋玻璃别墅，向此处的主人坦诚那些难以启齿的秘密时，他已经深陷暗无希望的泥潭，并准备好遭到不留情面的驱逐或羞辱。  
他原本确定布鲁斯一定会那样做，毫无疑问，这不是什么难以想象的结果，即使对方亲口说过“没有不喜欢克拉克·肯特”，也不代表蝙蝠侠会成为超人的崇拜者之一。克拉克知道蝙蝠侠质疑超人的理由是什么，它不是会被死亡彻底铲除的东西，而超人复活后产生的恶癖只会让事情雪上加霜。  
但布鲁斯甚至没有提出多余的问题。那个男人把超人带上床，直接而有效地将他的理智操回了脑子里。  
而问题正在于：他们解决了问题。  
某一部分的克拉克隐约意识到，仍旧有些东西被改变了。  
不是因为布鲁斯把克拉克按在床上操了他，又让克拉克操了他的屁股，也不是因为超人在以为会遭到厌恶时得到蝙蝠侠的慷慨相助，那是一种更深邃、更复杂的东西——至于它究竟是什么，如今的克拉克还并无头绪。  
“今天怎么样？我是说，你的夜巡还顺利吗？”  
“……没什么。”  
“好吧，我觉得也是。”  
克拉克耸耸肩，重新躺回枕头上，在明亮的灯光里沉沉睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

蝙蝠侠被铁链吊在房梁上，喉咙像烈日下的河床一样干涸。  
他还记得昏迷前发生的事情，他们遭到超人军和异魔的伏击，他带来的士兵全军覆没，而自己也被异魔打倒。  
一个年轻的男人从天而降，背负着沙漠中灼烫的阳光，红披风如同干涸的血。两旁的士兵朝他屈膝，刺眼的白光随着他前进的脚步朝两侧分开，显露出一张英俊无情的脸孔。  
蝙蝠侠愤怒地瞪视逆光而来的身影，直到双眼酸痛。  
来人对投注在自己身上的憎恨无动于衷，赤红色的光线从双眼中射出，将蝙蝠侠身边的另外两名俘虏化为灰烬。  
一只手抓住蝙蝠侠的面罩，以胜利者的姿态揭开了他最后的伪装。  
代表恐惧与复仇的蝙蝠面具下方只是一个普通人类，男人有张许多人都熟悉的脸孔，哥谭的布鲁斯·韦恩，举世闻名的花花公子。他被绑在房梁上，失去往日锐利的爪牙，汗水打湿了他鬓角的白发。  
超人将那块黑色布料连同蝙蝠侠的尊严一起丢在脚底，他注视面前的人类，神色淡漠，像神明俯瞰足下的蝼蚁。  
“她是我的全部，而你让我失去了她。”  
他朝圣般缓缓伸出右手，按在人类胸口左侧第二根肋骨的位置，血肉构成的心脏在外星怪物的手掌下搏动。  
蝙蝠侠沉默着，等待被注定的死亡降临。  
然而皮肉被刺穿的疼痛迟迟没有到来，那只手抓住大衣内侧的蝙蝠装，能抵挡子弹的特殊材料在氪星人手中脆弱得像一层薄纸，它们轻易被手指撕裂，露出人类苍白柔软的皮肤。  
这一变故令蝙蝠侠不敢置信地瞪大了眼，他竭力挣扎着远离超人，手腕上的铁链发出叮叮当当的撞击声。  
“克拉克！你在干什么？！”  
“干你。”  
红披风的独裁者露出残酷的微笑。他扯断挂在房梁上的铁链拉在手中，兴味盎然地欣赏这位与光明之子齐名的人类英雄踉跄跌倒的模样。  
超人将铁链在手腕上绕了几圈，迫使蝙蝠侠在自己身前跪下。  
“你带来了不少人。”他若有所思地说，左手插进对方汗湿的头发里，“我的人花了不少力气才抓住全部。”  
“……什么？”  
“人们都说布鲁斯·韦恩是最成功的商人。”超人用手指钳住哥谭王子漂亮的脸蛋，拇指暗示性地擦过对方干裂的嘴唇，“我很好奇，你愿意为他们出什么价。”  
屈辱自蝙蝠侠眼底闪过，快得仿佛是观察者的错觉，男人垂下眼睑，鸦羽般漆黑的睫毛遮住了浅色的眼睛。  
他顺从地挪动膝盖靠近超人，用牙齿解开腰带，咬住制服的边缘将裤头向下拉。  
巨大的外星阴茎猛地从布料下面跳出来，拍打在蝙蝠侠的颧骨上，前液顺着男人的侧脸流下来，有几滴甚至粘到卷翘的睫毛。  
蝙蝠侠或许是被这次突然袭击惊吓，也或许是终于意识到自己即将面对的是什么，他跪在地上，呆呆注视着眼前的大家伙，直到超人不耐烦地扯动手中的铁链，他在猝不及防的拉扯下失去平衡，撞在对方胯部浓密的毛发里，一时间口鼻之中都被超人的气味所霸占。  
“别磨蹭。”超人催促道。  
蝙蝠侠张开嘴唇，有些费力地包裹住阴茎硕大的头部。他太久没有摄入水分，干燥的口腔让吞咽变得十分艰难，只含进小半截就难以继续深入，只能努力转动舌头，讨好地舔着尿道口下方的系带与凹陷的冠状沟。  
超人对性欲的快感无动于衷，冰冷坚硬的脸孔隐藏在灯光无法照亮的影子里，仿佛由钢铁铸造而成的偶像。他面无表情地看着埋首在自己胯下的蝙蝠侠，用靴子分开对方合拢的双腿，鞋尖不轻不重地隔着制服挤压对方的裆部。  
人体最脆弱部分被踩踏的压力让蝙蝠侠发出闷哼，制服下的大腿紧绷出肌肉的线条，细密的冷汗从额角冒出。  
“难道你不会给人做口活？”超人恶意反问，抓着男人的下巴把自己的老二往里顶了顶，“我简直要怀疑哥谭王子的称号是不是浪得虚名了。”  
粗暴的动作从舌根挤出匮乏的唾液，混杂着阴茎流出的前液，让粘膜渐渐湿润滑腻起来，超人奖励似的揉了揉蝙蝠侠脖颈与下颌连接处柔软的皮肉，用力把阴茎操进喉咙深处。  
伞状的龟头顶住上颚深处的软肉，引起反射性的干呕，嫩肉如同有自我意识般挤压着肉棒，让原本就像怪物似的阴茎又涨大了一圈，把蝙蝠侠的口腔塞得结结实实。  
宿敌柔顺的姿态完全满足了超人暴虐的征服欲，他捏着对方的下巴，像干女人一样干着蝙蝠侠的嘴。埋首在他腿间的男人发出难受的轻哼，夹杂几丝乳白的透明液体因为过于猛烈的抽插沿着嘴角流下。  
令人闻风丧胆的黑暗骑士跪在自己面前，像廉价妓女一样舔着他的老二，只是这副画面就足够超人达到高潮，高涨的欲望很快抵达边缘，阴茎蓄势待发地跳动着。蝙蝠侠显然也发现了这点，将脖颈后仰，想把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
超人敏锐地觉察到对方的意图，他伸手箍住蝙蝠侠的脑袋，坚硬的阴茎在柔软的喉管里一操到底，踩在男人裤裆的右脚也随之用力：“咽下去。”  
蝙蝠侠顿时浑身僵硬，却无力挣脱脑后的手掌，只能被迫承受精液一股股滋在食管上的感觉。氪星人的精液又多又烫，他被噎得眼尾发红，喉结艰难地上下滚动，肩膀细微的颤抖着。  
“你也射了。”超人碾了碾脚下半硬的一团，故作惊讶地问道，“吃男人的老二让你这么享受吗？”  
这句话意料之中的没有得到回答，蝙蝠侠伏在地上大口喘息着，嘴唇红得仿佛能滴出血来，他的头发乱糟糟贴在脸上，下巴还沾着乳白色的精液。  
超人刚刚发泄过的阴茎几乎立刻硬了起来，他拉着手中的链子把俘虏拖拽到房梁下，用热视线把断裂的铁链焊回去。  
短了一截的铁链让蝙蝠侠无法踏实地踩到地面，只有手腕和脚尖勉强支撑着体重，这个姿势使他的身体彻底展开，每个细节都被完美呈现出来，愈发显出修长的双腿和饱满的胸脯。  
蝙蝠侠直视着面前的超人。  
饶是形容狼狈，那双浅棕色眼珠却仍旧像两颗烟水晶，让超人在心痒难耐的同时又有些微妙的扫兴。一阵令人恼怒的挫败袭击了超人，他索性绕到蝙蝠侠身后，两只手毫不怜惜地揉捏那对比女人还大的胸，让柔韧厚实的肌肉在指腹下变成各种形状。  
蝙蝠侠下意识扭动身体，想躲开胸前的手掌，但两人此刻的姿势让他完全被超人圈在怀中，无论往哪个方向躲避最终都会落进对方手里。  
乳头被摩擦带来的快感像电流般传到下身，超人的手指还对那两颗肉粒又掐又捏，令男人射过一次的阴茎很快就半硬了。  
他还穿着作为伪装的沙土色大衣，超人没有费心脱去那些衣服，只是像撩起女人裙摆那样把长及脚腕的风衣扯到对方腰间，另一只手从两腿之间伸进去，将被精液和汗水浸泡得湿漉漉的布料撕开，将充血的阴茎和紧张收缩的后穴都暴露在空气里。  
超人注意到蝙蝠侠立起的阴茎，发出混杂着轻蔑与满意的鼻音，他轻而易举地分开男人并起的双腿，食指在布满褶皱的穴口按了按，然后强硬地向里刺了进去。  
与它们主人冷淡的态度相反，蝙蝠侠的身体内部已经软成了一汪水，绵软的肠肉层层堆叠着，热情地欢迎着侵略者的到来。  
超人对手下奇特的触感有些着迷，他无视对方的痛呼挤进第二根手指，像贪玩的孩童般在肠道里来回翻搅着，直到原本紧绷的肛门只能软软地含着指根，手指的每一次动作都能带起轻微的水声。  
这种地方当然不会有润滑剂，但超人的阴茎已经被蝙蝠侠用嘴伺候过一次，湿淋淋的头部没费什么力气就撑开被玩弄到红肿的窄小穴口。他抓着男人的胯部用力挺身，滚烫的阴茎像楔子似的在肠道里直戳到底。  
被贯穿的刺激让蝙蝠侠的身体抖了抖，一根手指沿着他被撑开到极限的括约肌摸索了一圈，似乎在确认他没有受伤，下一秒，深埋在他体内的阴茎就以与这种温柔幻象截然不同的残酷节奏操干起来。  
常年的训练与入夜后的活动让蝙蝠侠拥有人类中罕见的柔韧，超人用手臂勾住男人的腿弯将它们折到胸口，就能将这具强壮美妙的肉体全部掌控在手中。  
蝙蝠侠现在看起来完美极了，他的身体被对折起来，黑色制服下方露出散落着红色指印的胸脯，两颗乳粒高高立起，紫红色阴茎随着身后的操干一下下击打在小腹上，布满汗水的肌肤在白炽灯下闪烁着一层薄薄的光晕。  
一个漂亮、完美的性爱玩具。  
更令人沉醉的是他的内里：肠壁缠绕在超人的肉棒上，贪婪地吸吮着结实的龟头与青筋遍布的柱身，在阴茎每一次抽出时依依不舍地挽留。  
这种将下体完全暴露的姿势让超人的阴茎进的很深，蝙蝠侠几乎有种被身体里那根大家伙劈成两半的错觉。肠道最深处被戳刺带来的除了饱胀感外还有微弱的疼痛，但几十年来与疼痛为伍的经历反而令此增添了特殊的快感。  
蝙蝠侠咬牙把滚落到舌尖上的呻吟咽下去，哪怕浑身上下都已经被情欲染红了，也没有泄出哪怕一点声音。  
对方这种非暴力不合作的态度愈发激起了超人的欲火，原本搭在腿弯的右手沿着大腿的线条滑至腿根，指尖摸索到下方与阴茎相连的位置，勾起穴口周围已经被撑开到极限的皮肉。  
被他抱在怀里的身体瞬间褪去血色，蝙蝠侠显然在恐惧即将发生的一切，却坚持着不肯求饶。  
这个认知令超人更硬了，他挑眉看着仍旧不肯服输的男人，索性将整根手指从有些松动的缝隙里挤了进去。  
蝙蝠侠在手指插入的瞬间达到了高潮。  
他的阴茎在空气里抽动着，精液射得四处都是，有几滴甚至溅落在他自己张开的嘴里，肠道也因为高潮持续痉挛，把内里的性器和手指紧紧绞住。  
超人差点在被绞紧的时候直接射出来，他咬牙抽出指头，抓紧蝙蝠侠的大腿，在寸步难行的甬道里挤开一条路，龟头重重碾压对方的前列腺。  
叠加的高潮令蝙蝠侠眼前泛起团团炫目的白光，理智从他的大脑里逐渐远离，他恍惚中觉得自己变成一片深秋的黄叶，在枯败的枝头上摇摇欲坠。  
“呃——啊！克拉克，慢一点！”  
他终于在这漫长的折磨中叫出声，然后就再也无法咬紧牙关吞下那些话，他用手指徒劳地扒着头顶的铁链，嘴唇里吐出断断续续的哀求。  
超人咬住男人扬起的脖颈，下体紧紧抵住红肿的穴口，把精液尽数射进对方身体里。  
蝙蝠侠被肠壁上的精液烫得直哆嗦，尚未软下的阴茎里又挤出一股更稀薄的精液。  
这次高潮彻底抽干他最后一丝力气，他松懈了紧绷的肌肉，软在超人的手臂之间。  
蝙蝠侠被操得眼神失焦、两颊绯红的模样美极了，超人被诱惑着伸出手去，抹开贴在他额头上湿漉漉的短发。  
“听我说，布鲁斯——”  
“闭嘴，然后从我身上滚开。”  
这句话差不多能杀死世界上所有的浪漫旖旎。超人的手指停在蝙蝠侠耳畔，嘴唇拉成一条笔直僵硬的直线，然后他捏碎铁链将对方放下来，立起身子朝一旁退开，环抱手臂靠在墙上。  
“你是什么时候发现的？”  
“大概在你把手放在我的胸口，我身上却没有多一个洞时候。”  
布鲁斯拖着酸软的双腿从地上爬起，期间有几次差点重新摔回去，他推开克拉克伸出的手，仅凭着蝙蝠侠的毅力在脚跟上站稳。  
“这是哪里？”他问。  
“北极。”克拉克回答，又飞快地补充道，“超人的基地。我在佐德的飞船上找到了一些氪星科技，以此为基础建立了这个地方，到目前为止它还是个秘密。”  
男人点点头，表示接受了这个解释，继而示意四周低矮破旧的土墙：“那这些又是怎么回事？”  
“全息投影。”克拉克在墙上按了一下，囚房、沙漠和士兵都像雾气一样消失了，取而代之的是完全由水晶构成的璀璨房间，“这还挺像那么回事的，我没想到你能识破。”  
布鲁斯已经在房间里找到椅子坐下，闻言抬起头，讽刺地看了克拉克一眼：“如果你真想变成他，至少应该折断我的一条手臂或者几根肋骨。”  
“我从没想过成为那个人。”克拉克皱着眉头说。  
布鲁斯对克拉克的赌咒不置可否，他扯了扯蝙蝠装残余的布料，凯夫拉纤维从领口到腰间被超人撕开一条不规则的口子，胸乳和裆部的位置几乎完全被扯烂了，大小不一的黑色碎片散落在房间各处。  
确定那件装备已经失去了基本的敝体作用后，布鲁斯索性将剩下几块尚算完整的碎布也从身上扯下来，用它们擦净脸上令人浮想联翩的痕迹，只留下那件半旧的风衣。  
他将垂落的碎发理到耳后，转过身望着克拉克，浅棕色的眼珠没有丝毫波澜，仿佛跪在地上含自己老二的蝙蝠侠只是克拉克一个疯狂的幻想：“现在，告诉我为什么做这种事。”  
“或许因为你连续三周都被同一个噩梦困扰？”克拉克放下胸口的手臂，挺直脊背谨慎地观察对方，“别露出那种表情，我可没有将这件事告诉任何人，只是去找戴安娜要了一些道具——她是一个女神，天堂岛有些神奇的魔法。”  
布鲁斯端坐在椅子上，神色冷漠而封闭：“而这就是你能想出最好的解决办法？”  
克拉克眨眨眼，语气无辜：“不觉得你会更喜欢一场推心置腹的谈话。”  
“是啊，做得好。”男人夸张地赞叹，唇角勾起一个虚伪的假笑，“以前这个噩梦只会让我手脚发软，托你的福，现在它会让我变硬了。”  
布鲁斯忽然就不愿意再和这个鲁莽的年轻英雄说更多，他整理好自己的外衣和身体，起身走出房间。  
他的手腕被两根钢筋似的指头扣住：“如果我说，我不只是为了帮助你呢？”  
长年累月直面人心的经验让布鲁斯听出这句话的弦外之音，他停下脚步，眉心挤出深深的褶皱：“你想说什么？”  
“我说它不仅仅是帮忙。当我看到那个梦，看到你被吊在房间里，狼狈、衰竭、脆弱，却仍旧露出那种眼神……我只想对你做这个。”  
克拉克倚在墙壁上，仿佛只是随意地伸手拉住对方的左腕。年轻的氪星人朝布鲁斯的方向微微偏过头，瞳孔深处似乎有一团火，将宝石般的蓝眼睛灼烧得闪闪发亮。  
布鲁斯是熟悉那种火焰的，也因此熟知其背后隐藏的风险。  
“看来母盒对你的影响还在继续。”他冷静地说。  
克拉克眼中的火暗下去：“难道你对超人毫无欲望吗？如果你真的想拒绝，就不应当跪下来。”  
“你忘记了最重要的部分，男孩，我们有契约，我不会拒绝你的任何需求。”布鲁斯的语气里有些怜悯，他高高挑起眉毛，“而且——我可不是乡下来的农场小子，布鲁斯·韦恩玩过的花样比你丰富多了。”  
克拉克沉默地抿紧嘴唇。他对两人之间的关系心知肚明，心底却不可避免冒出一股朦胧的不甘，同时又因为那句糟糕的台词不可抑制地产生各种下流幻想。  
最终他放开了手。  
“走廊上有AI管家，”他说，“它们会带你去你的房间。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我现在就得回去。”布鲁斯说。  
站在篱笆外面的男人有一张令人印象深刻的好脸蛋，哪怕他穿着洗得发白的牛仔衫与工装裤，依然引得往来的路人纷纷驻足。  
这套装扮让布鲁斯看起来不像那个头版头条的韦恩总裁，而像一个普通的堪萨斯人；但在富豪的外衣下，蝙蝠侠精于伪装，至少不该因为换了几件衣服就不知所措。  
他粗鲁地推搡着克拉克，试图将那个大块头从自己的必经之路上挪开：“我不该答应你的，这太蠢了，肯定还有一堆其他更重要的烂事等着我去处理。”  
克拉克完全不为所动，像水泥柱子一样牢牢长在地面上：“来之前我问过阿尔弗雷德，哥谭没有需要蝙蝠侠跟进的案子，布鲁西宝贝没有预约行程，公司里也没有需要韦恩总裁出面的紧急事务——大家一致认为你需要给自己放个假，而且你对玛莎承诺过会再来看望她。”  
布鲁斯无视了克拉克的前半句话，他将两只手都插进口袋，频频朝四周张望：“大概因为说这句话的时候，我还没有和她儿子搞上床。”  
克拉克几乎把眉毛扬进发际线里。  
“认真的？你用真枪捅我的时候，甚至还来参加了我的葬礼。”  
“正中靶心，肯特，这就是为什么我们变成现在这样。”  
“抱歉，我知道你帮我只是因为你认为自己有义务。”  
“我不——”  
“老天，布鲁斯！”  
玛莎站在他们身后的马路上，胳膊里挎着一篮子新鲜樱桃。她望着布鲁斯，鸽羽似的灰绿色眼睛闪闪发光，显然因为意外到访的客人而感到十分惊喜。  
布鲁斯以光速咽下了没说完的话。  
“您今天真漂亮，夫人。”他用夸张的口吻感叹道，眼中透露出不掩饰的赞赏，“如果不是您停下来对我说话，我还以为您是新搬来的年轻邻居呢。”  
玛莎果然被逗笑了，这位女士不由分说把家门口的两个大男人都推进院子，她将水果篮丢给克拉克，又按着布鲁斯让他坐到沙发上，自己走进厨房泡茶。  
伴随着淅沥沥的水声，红茶的香气与堪萨斯散发小麦气味的阳光一起氤氲在客厅里。  
农场的女主人端着茶壶和水果走进客厅，热情地与客人交谈：“最近克拉克总是提起你，在餐桌上或者干农活的时候——老实讲，那都有点烦人了。”  
“可能因为我是个难以相处的同事。”布鲁斯半开玩笑地调侃，两手叠成塔型搭在膝盖上，上下转动着拇指，“我不像其他人那么……随和。”  
“那肯定不是事实。”玛莎柔声说，她把托盘放在布鲁斯面前，抽空瞪了眼傻站在房间另一头的克拉克，“难道你没有发现克拉克有多喜欢你吗？”  
“妈——”  
克拉克忍不住抗议，但只消玛莎一个暗含责备的眼神，这个被世人称为救世主的氪星人就缩起脖子，乖乖走到玛莎身边坐好。  
“我们都很想念你，布鲁斯。”玛莎接着说，“你上次来农场做客已经是春天的事了。”  
“我也很想念您的茶和苹果派，但每当我计划拜访您的时候，就会被突发情况打乱时间表。”布鲁斯圆滑地回应，“您知道，哥谭的工作让我分身乏术。”  
克拉克立刻抓住机会插嘴，假装没看见布鲁斯在茶杯后对自己怒目而视：“但布鲁斯最近都有时间，所以他这次打算在农场里小住。”  
“来些樱桃怎么样？”假如玛莎注意到了两个大男孩之间的暗潮汹涌，她也没有对此发表任何意见，只是将那盘饱满的红色浆果朝布鲁斯的方向推了推，“这些是老乔治送给我的，他家的樱桃园今年有个好收成。”  
男人从善如流地拣了几个樱桃丢进嘴里，他总是乐于满足玛莎的每一个要求。  
“味道相当不错。”他中肯地评价道。  
“这些水果总让我想起自己和乔纳森年轻时的一个玩笑，”玛莎捧着茶杯，顽皮地朝布鲁斯眨眼，“你听说过关于樱桃梗的小技巧吗？”  
布鲁斯没有回答，不过像他那样在金融帝国与罪恶都市之间来回奔忙的人，不了解这些自带颜色的乡村笑话也是理所应当的。  
克拉克尴尬地咳了两声，试图将话题转移到对方更熟悉的领域。  
“对了，我忽然想到——”  
“像这样？”  
克拉克简直用上了超级速度把脑袋扭向右侧，甚至能听到关节像齿轮那样发出咔哒声。  
哥谭王子正好整以暇地坐在农场的碎花沙发里，带着他登上各大杂志封面的亿万美元笑容，两排牙齿之间衔着一根打结的樱桃梗。  
玛莎捂住嘴咯咯笑起来。  
克拉克的裤子变得有些紧绷，他假装喝茶，在沙发里换了个姿势。  
“唉，你可真是个讨人喜欢的先生。”玛莎板起脸，煞有介事地宣称，“如果我再年轻些，肯定会爱上你。”  
被夸赞的男人把右手按在胸口，像模像样地在位置上鞠了半躬：“让女士们开怀大笑是绅士不可推卸的责任。”  
“说真的，布鲁斯，我非常庆幸克拉克能够遇见你们。”玛莎呼出一口气，她望着身旁已经比自己高出大半个头的儿子，目光充满了柔软的爱意与欣慰，“虽然克拉克被我们在人类之中养育长大，但超人始终无法真正融入这个社会——直到他找到你。”  
布鲁斯垂下眼，指腹沿着杯口描摹，平滑的水面泛起一层层涟漪：“克拉克是一个好人，夫人，一个好人永远能找到志同道合的人。”  
或许他认为自己没有在被人注意，花花公子的外壳如同初春的冰层般松动了些许，显露出下方浅淡的、弥足珍贵的微笑。  
克拉克忽然感觉口干舌燥，心脏不受控制地撞击着肋骨。不同于几分钟前被挑起的欲望，这种感觉有点像是被毁灭日在后脑勺上砸了一拳，让他的双耳嗡鸣，脑中空白一片，理智与思维同时飘远，只留下茫然的混沌。  
这种冲击是前所未有的，因此格外令人迷惑。接下来的聊天他一句也没有听进去，直到玛莎从他身边站了起来。  
“时间还是留给你们年轻人吧，我得开始准备晚餐了。”玛莎说，拍拍儿子的手背，越过两个男人朝厨房走去。  
克拉克下意识把目光转向布鲁斯，后者把手中的茶杯与托盘一起放回桌面上，戏谑地挑眉等他说话，显然他全程走神的行为都被对方看在眼里。  
“呃……你想到我的房间坐坐吗？”他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，试探性地提议道，“书架上有几本我小时候的相册。”  
布鲁斯露出一副无所谓的表情，没有异议地接受了这个安排。  
他们沿着餐厅角落的楼梯登上二楼，走进尽头那间房门被漆成乳白色的卧室，布鲁斯转身关门的时候，毫无预兆地被一只手从背后按在门板上。  
克拉克的右手从男人的小腹与木板之间钻进去，熟门熟路地拉开牛仔裤拉链，掌心环住低垂着的阴茎用力撸了两下。  
布鲁斯发出响亮的抽气声，像鳗鱼那样扭动身子躲避那几根手指，曲起手肘顶住克拉克的肋骨：“你疯了吗？玛莎会听见的！”  
“嘘，妈在厨房里，她不会注意到。”克拉克捂住布鲁斯的嘴，下身隔着衣物往前顶了一下，“只要你保持安静。”  
布鲁斯的老二被背后的人抓在手里，很快在皮肉的摩擦中变得烙铁般坚硬滚烫。他难耐地喘息着，支起两条手臂撑住门板，向后仰起脖子枕在对方颈窝里断断续续地咒骂：“这就是你他妈……说的那些该死的照片？”  
“你知道自己叼着樱桃梗的模样看起来有多火辣吗？”克拉克咬住男人的耳朵，说话时牙尖来回磨着柔软的耳垂，温暖潮湿的呼吸喷进对方耳蜗里，“我在你说话的时候就硬了。”  
布鲁斯从鼻子里喷出冷哼，反手在克拉克的屁股上捏了一把：“所以你在楼下一直想着怎么骑我，小牛仔？”  
克拉克含着男人的耳垂嗯了一声，一路向下亲吻修长的脖颈与锁骨，小心控制着力道不在领口外的皮肤上留下痕迹，一边用沾了前液的手指在饱满的臀肉之间来回滑动。  
“那么你会允许我跨在你背上吗？”他问。  
布鲁斯抬起手指插进克拉克的卷发里，把埋在自己肩头的脑袋拎起来打量了一会儿，用威胁的口吻嘶声说：“别射进来。”  
克拉克在半秒内就拿回了保险套与润滑剂，布鲁斯怀疑地眯起眼，似乎想看穿那个看似老实的小镇人是不是早有预谋。  
哪怕超人刀枪不入的脸皮也红了一下，克拉克咽了口唾沫，索性朝两片紧抿的嘴唇吻下去。  
克拉克用蛮力突入了对方的领地，但那条能给樱桃梗打结的恶魔舌头很快占据上风，它勾缠着克拉克的舌尖，引诱对方追逐自己，又在最后一刻灵活地躲开。  
腰带与工装裤最先落在地板上，然后是被胡乱踢开的皮鞋与内裤，两个男人在门板上吻成一团。  
克拉克匆匆将润滑液挤在手指上，将食指从后穴里探入，布鲁斯抬起左腿环在对方腰间，让那些手指能在自己身体里更方便的进出。或许是因为双方都有些紧张，又或许是因为时间紧迫，男人后方的入口迟迟没办法让第三根手指通过，克拉克反复按揉着布鲁斯会阴与穴口的肌肉环，手指的动作却显得急躁起来。  
布鲁斯难耐地皱起眉头，额头细密的汗水汇合在一起沿着鬓角滑下。他忽然伸出一条手臂勾住克拉克的脖子，抬高屁股让肠道里的手指滑出，另一只手抓住顶在自己大腿上的阴茎直接坐了下去。  
涂了过多润滑剂的阴茎一直没到根部，卵蛋打在屁股上发出湿漉漉的脆响。  
这个动作让两人同时发出闷哼，仓促间的润滑还不足以让布鲁斯彻底放松，克拉克伸手托住男人的腰胯，小幅度抽插着阴茎，直到抓住自己手臂的指尖不再用力到发白，才把对方压在门上操进去。  
布鲁斯后背抵住门板，一条腿搭在克拉克手臂上，饱胀的阴茎夹在两人之间，湿漉漉的头部随着每一次起伏擦过腹部肌肉凹凸的纹路，在皮肤表面涂抹上一层滑腻的液体。  
老房子的隔音并不好，楼下锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音透过门板清晰地传进两人耳中，如果再专心一点，甚至能听清玛莎在厨房里哼唱的乡村小调。布鲁斯极力想要隐藏自己的紧张，但他的后穴相比平时把克拉克夹得更紧，稍微一点摩擦就能让肠肉敏感地收缩。  
除了这点之外，他没有对这场性事表现出任何抵抗。  
似乎每件事都在证明那句话是真的，布鲁斯不会拒绝克拉克在这方面的任何要求。  
因为这是蝙蝠侠坚持复活超人造成的后果而心怀内疚吗？还是像他自己所说过的那样，布鲁斯·韦恩确实对性抱持着全然的开放态度？  
“克拉克？”  
过久的停顿让布鲁斯疑惑地睁开眼，他抬起手背，想要碰触克拉克的脸颊。  
几声有节奏的敲门声打断了他的动作。  
“大小伙子们，你们的饭后甜点想要樱桃派吗？”  
玛莎的声音隔着不到两英寸厚的房门传入两人耳中。  
布鲁斯顿时涨红了脸，诱人的淡粉色以肉眼可见的速度沿着他的耳根与脖子蔓延到胸口，他掐住克拉克的手臂，浑身上下的肌肉都绷得像石头一样坚硬，后穴紧缩着把克拉克挤得寸步难行。  
这是一个克拉克从没见到过的布鲁斯。  
这个男人甚至允许克拉克把他按在晚宴的厕所隔间里操到失禁，事毕后面色不改地夹着领带在舞台上演讲；他似乎永远不会屈服或沉溺于欲望，也不会像克拉克那样因此失态。  
一种邪恶的冲动控制了克拉克，他捂着布鲁斯的嘴将对方从门口拖离几寸，在后者不敢置信的目光里掰开他的屁股，朝深处的敏感点重重撞上去。  
突如其来的尖锐快感彻底摧毁了布鲁斯紧绷的神经，他两腿打颤倒在克拉克怀里，瞳孔放大，失去焦距的浅棕色眼睛茫然地看着空气。  
克拉克尝试着用手指撬开男人紧咬的牙关，起初他受到了一些抵抗，但当他把手指伸进男人口腔内时，蛰伏的舌头立刻缠上来，嘴唇也迫不及待地含住指根，借此堵住任何可能发出的声音。  
他用两根手指拨弄着柔软的舌头，模仿性交的动作在湿润的口腔里抽插，直到过多的唾液沿着嘴角流淌下去。  
“布鲁斯？克拉克？”  
玛莎的声音又一次在门外响起，布鲁斯从短暂的失神中惊醒，却被克拉克的手指压住舌头而发不出任何音节，只能祈求地望向克拉克，眼眶红得让人担心他下一秒就会哭出来。  
“好的，妈。”克拉克大声说。  
走廊上远去的脚步声像一个安全信号，布鲁斯猛地挣脱开克拉克的手指，倚靠在年轻人臂弯里大口呼吸。  
克拉克抱起布鲁斯飘到床边，让对方躺在自己身上。  
布鲁斯很快恢复了体力，他不顾两人还半裸着缠在一起，立刻撑起身子朝背后那个混蛋的脸上挥出一拳。  
克拉克及时握住布鲁斯的手腕，翻身把他压在床上。  
“嘘，没关系，”他亲吻男人的指节与泛红的眼角，“我在照看你。”  
布鲁斯盯着那双浅蓝色眼睛看了几分钟，直到胸口剧烈的起伏渐渐平息，才重新把手臂搭在克拉克肩头。  
克拉克给房间开窗通风的时候，背对他换衣服的布鲁斯忽然出声发问。  
“我们要怎么对玛莎解释我们换了一套衣服？”那个哥谭人只穿着裤子坐在没铺床单的垫子上，挑衅地冲他抖了抖手中的棉布衬衫，“告诉她我们在看照片的时候打翻了饮料？”  
“好主意。”克拉克咧开嘴露出八颗雪白的牙齿，从书架最上层抽出一本相册，“现在，你想要看照片吗？”

克拉克踏入客房的时候，布鲁斯正靠在床头看那本相册。  
男人显然也刚洗过澡，他穿着克拉克的格子睡衣，头发不再像白天那样整齐的梳到脑后，夹杂着银白的黑色短发随意地从额角垂下，湿漉漉地贴在颧骨上。  
某种看不见的力量催促克拉克将几天里始终盘旋在舌尖上的话说出来。  
“路易斯想要介绍一个女孩给我。”  
布鲁斯抬头看了看克拉克，又捻动手指将相册翻过一页：“你们见过面了？”  
克拉克已经为如何对自己的床伴（炮友？）说明而辗转反侧了大半周，但真正到了这个时候，反而奇迹般地放松下来。  
他趿拉着拖鞋穿过房间，坐到空着的半张床垫上擦干头发：“我拒绝了。我不能在和某人上床的时候，还与另一个人交往。”  
“我说过这只是权宜之计。”布鲁斯公事公办地说，仿佛在谈论某份再普通不过的合同，“你需要终止这段关系吗？”  
克拉克擦拭头发的动作早已经停了下来，他抬起头凝视天花板，对着角落里一张不起眼的蛛网出神。  
当他还是个青少年时，克拉克总这样做。那时他的超级能力刚刚展露，乔纳森严肃地叮嘱儿子不要让其他人发现他的不同；少年整天整天的把自己关在房间里，聆听乔纳森与玛莎的心跳，数着空气中的每一颗尘埃。  
一只尖腹细脚的蜘蛛从它的网上爬过，挥舞着八条长腿消失在墙缝里。克拉克转而盯视那条裂缝，未擦干的水珠沿着黏成绺的发梢淌进睡衣领口，将胸前的布料洇湿了一大片：“我没有那个意思，只是我们——像我们现在这样，算什么呢？”  
他身边的男人终于将视线从照片上移开，看尽世事而格外透彻的浅棕色眼睛在黑发的阴影下方闪烁着微光：“需求者与供给者，遇难者与协助者，受害者与赎罪者……你有更好的形容吗？”  
“……不，这很好。”  
克拉克并没有说谎。  
布鲁斯是克拉克所见过唯一能把性做成艺术的人，哥谭王子布鲁西几乎用了半辈子同形形色色的人在床上打交道，超人仅仅比其他超模和巨星更加“超级”一点。  
这个事实是毋庸置疑的：布鲁斯能有这种态度是克拉克的运气，因为假如那个男人没有把和超人的性爱当作一份工作对待，克拉克不确信自己还能有勇气和对方上床。  
但事情是会发生改变的。  
“你会一直在那里吗？”克拉克捏紧毛巾的一角，“在韦恩庄园？在哥谭？”  
“……”  
静默重新降临在房间里，两人继续进行各自手中的事情，仿佛刚才没有任何人说过任何话。  
布鲁斯把相册放到柜子上。  
克拉克擦干头发，走出房间的时候帮对方带上门。  
在锁舌滑入卡槽的瞬间，他听到布鲁斯的声音——  
“直到结束为止。”


	7. Chapter 7

韦恩老宅在沉寂的十年后重新迎来了两个客人。  
身穿风衣的男人握住门上的黄铜把手试图将它打开，生锈的铰链发出令人牙酸的吱嘎声。  
“该死，它卡住了。”  
男人咒骂着又尝试了一次，大门仍旧纹丝不动。  
克拉克从他的位置往前走了两步，越过布鲁斯的肩膀观察两扇做工精美的雕花门，大脑飞快计算着门轴所能承受的最大力量。  
“或许我可以试一下。”他说。  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，仿佛早就等着这句话似的，从善如流地退到一旁。  
韦恩老宅的大门有三米多高，用整块樱桃木制作而成，左右两侧分别雕刻着独角兽与狮鹫，鸢尾与金雀花环绕在动物浮雕四周，复杂的工艺让它看起来完全是一件古董。但修理它与修理谷仓的木板门也没有太大区别，只要准确估计你应该用多少力气，然后用力——  
克拉克拉着的门板从连接处断裂开，像小孩换牙期的乳牙那样歪歪斜斜地挂在门框上。  
“呃……很抱歉我弄坏了你的门。”  
“别紧张，男孩，稍后我会找人来换一扇新的。樱桃木是娇贵的材料，如果没有专人定期照料，它们很容易老化。”布鲁斯动手搬开挡在路上的木头残骸，用眼神示意呆站在原地的克拉克跟上来。  
克拉克紧张地迈过门槛，然后，像爱丽丝跳进兔子洞，一个神奇的世界在他眼前展现。  
十年前韦恩庄园的火灾曾轰动一时，那件事后布鲁斯·韦恩封闭了韦恩家族代代相传的老宅，而在湖畔另起新居。显然宅邸的主人在这十年中从未修葺过它，主厅内的天鹅绒窗帘与木制桌椅大半被烧毁，墙壁与立柱上还残留着烟火熏黑的痕迹，但无法掩盖这栋建筑在它全盛时的光辉。  
大厅的地面采用纯白色大理石铺就，数十根同色立柱支撑起四层楼高的穹顶，顶部绘制着西斯廷天顶画的复制品，五盏水晶灯从穹顶垂落；大厅西北角架设着给乐队的小舞台，两侧墙壁上都有用彩色玻璃拼成的拱形花窗，窗户之间次第排列着油画与树形烛台。  
克拉克只在电视里见过这种屋子，公平地说，它不像私人住宅，而像中世纪贵族的城堡。  
他忍不住看了布鲁斯一眼：“你真的决定让我们用这栋房子？”  
布鲁斯的注意力都集中在楼梯拐角处一幅被熏黑的油画上，听到克拉克的声音，便不着痕迹的移开视线：“戴安娜的担忧十分合理，如果联盟长期将成员住所作为聚会场地，迟早会有人因此暴露身份。”  
“也许我们可以租一间公寓，这里会不会有些太……私人了？”  
“你不会希望在超级英雄集合的时候，忽然有管理员来敲门；或者当大家讨论机密事件，楼下却住着一户爱听壁脚的邻居。因此这个地点必须宽敞、便利、私密……综合所有因素考虑，韦恩庄园是最好的选项。”  
“随你安排，你是这里的主人。”克拉克没有继续坚持，质疑庄园拥有者的决定不是个明智的主意，“现在我们要等其他人来吗？”  
“我想不会有很多人，亚瑟最近在亚特兰蒂斯，维克多要接受定期检修，巴里去见那个据说也是超级英雄的朋友，戴安娜——”布鲁斯从口袋里拿出手机扫了一眼，头痛地叹气，“她的学校临时有工作。”  
“好吧，我们应该从哪里开始？一张桌子？”  
“沿着楼梯右手边的走廊到尽头左转，如果我猜的没错，你可以在那里找到长桌。”  
克拉克按照男人的指引找到了餐厅，这个远离正门的房间并未被火灾波及，里面的家具都完好的保存了下来。相比城堡似的舞会大厅，餐厅的装潢更加富有人情味，长桌上摆着调料罐和花瓶，瓶子里有一束枯萎的干花，碗柜里甚至丢着一个在克拉克小时候十分流行的那种悠悠球。  
克拉克小心地把花瓶放到角落的矮柜上，才扛起桌子离开。  
当他带着长桌回到大厅的时候，布鲁斯正站在楼梯的二层平台上，似乎在犹豫是否要把画框取下来。  
“那幅画有什么特殊之处吗？”  
男人闻言转过身，朝克拉克点点头，嘴角挂着礼节性的浅笑。  
“我在想，如果我们把桌子放在大厅中央，它可以换成所有人的合照。”  
“好主意。”  
仗着周围没有目击者，克拉克明目张胆用超人的速度把房间内的残骸搬到花园里烧毁——在得知他们的其他朋友都缺席后，克拉克就准备好独自收拾整间大厅——但布鲁斯总能出人意料。  
等到克拉克意识到时，他们的会议长桌上已经凭空出现天鹅木雕与插着玫瑰的花瓶，而布鲁斯正举着鸡毛掸子给墙上的新油画掸灰。  
男人穿着一件半旧的蓝灰色毛线衫，袖口卷到手肘，昂贵的定制风衣被随便堆在一旁；阳光在他的脸颊与发丝上跳跃，将原本坚硬轮廓打磨得细腻而柔软。如果不是亲眼见到，没有人会将这位优雅的绅士与令人闻风丧胆的哥谭怪谈联系在一起。  
复活之后的所有经历都将克拉克关于“蝙蝠侠”的记忆分割成截然不同的两半，以至于有时他忍不住会怀疑，那个阴沉偏激、试图杀死超人的黑暗骑士，是真实存在过的吗？  
感受到克拉克的视线，布鲁斯停下手中的活计，朝年轻人的方向看过来。  
“你在看什么？”  
“这里的装饰。当我刚进入报社实习的时候，陪同路易斯参加过几场宴会，现在的建筑里很少见到这些东西。”  
“这座庄园的历史可以追溯到韦恩先祖的时代，巴洛克风格的浮雕与玫瑰窗是当时的潮流。”  
“我有点好奇，布鲁斯，这里曾经发生过多么华丽的故事呢？在它还没有被烧毁的时候？”  
“就是你能想象的那些事，舞会、晚宴、夜夜笙歌。”  
布鲁斯双手向后撑在窗台上，仰起头望着穹顶的壁画。或许克拉克的问题让他想起了从前的事，他的单词说得很慢，音节在舌尖上缠绵，又伴随着结尾的滑音坠下来，像陈年的红酒，令克拉克口干舌燥。  
但蝙蝠侠很少像今天一样坦诚，或许是故地重游让他稍微放松警惕，“了解那个男人”的诱惑力远超过了布鲁斯·韦恩本身。  
克拉克小心翼翼地提出那个问题，像在聚会中抽走叠叠乐最下方那根积木：“是什么毁了这一切？”  
布鲁斯的视线从天顶画转到克拉克身上，焦糖色虹膜因为背光呈现出暗褐色，漆黑的瞳孔如同埋藏在海水深处的漩涡。  
“你应该读过报道，关于小丑纵火烧毁韦恩老宅。”  
“火灾只能毁掉一座房子，什么毁了韦恩庄园？什么改变了蝙蝠侠？”  
“他烧毁的其他东西。”  
男人的声音很平静，像经历大火的宅邸，被时间模糊了当初的残酷，而只余下无法摧毁的建筑屹立在原处。  
他的目光让克拉克狼狈地转过头去面对墙壁，假装规划英雄们的合照要如何摆放。  
大厅东侧的几扇玫瑰窗在那场大火中幸存下来，阳光穿过彩色的玻璃碎片，投射在遍布灰尘与焦痕的地砖上。那些玻璃画描述着人们所信仰的神的传说，施洗者端坐河畔礁石，圣子指引拉萨路。  
“如果我更早来到地球就好了。”克拉克说，眼睛紧盯墙上焦黑的画布。  
哪怕知道对方并不能看见，布鲁斯仍旧不赞同地皱紧眉头。他在原地耐心地等了片刻，确信那个小镇人决心把自己溺死在画布里后，便重新拿起鸡毛掸子，慢条斯理地清扫下一幅画。  
“你不能拯救所有人。即使是超人，也有其所不能之事。”  
克拉克清楚这个事实：超人的力量终有极限。  
他怎么会不明白呢？虽然他尚没有像蝙蝠侠一样丰富的人生阅历，但过去三十年里曾错失的美好事物，也在每一个孤独的夜晚浸湿床脚，令他辗转反侧。  
那些他无法挽回的，和他无法拥有的。  
耳畔响起零落的钢琴声。  
乐队使用的小舞台上有一架三角钢琴，红木制成的乐器夹在阳台与石柱之间，奇迹般的没有完全烧毁。布鲁斯站在钢琴前方侧过头仔细倾听着什么，没拿东西的手臂伸向键盘，指尖敲出晦涩的音符。  
感受到身后的视线，布鲁斯若无其事地收回手，仿佛刚刚制造噪音的另有其人：“这是布罗德伍德的早期作品之一，莫扎特当年也用过他们制造的钢琴。”  
克拉克对这块几乎看不出原型的焦炭肃然起敬：“你能修好它吗？”  
“相信我，如今它最大的价值就是被塞进壁炉。”  
“这一定很遗憾。”  
“是的，它见证过一段好时光……令人怀念的时光。”  
布鲁斯向后退了几步，站在空地上跳了一节小步舞曲。他的舞步带着贵族式的矜持与雅致，好似身处凡尔赛宫的舞池中央而非荒凉的废墟之上。  
几缕阳光穿过玻璃的裂缝，在洁白的大理石表面投射出不规则的菱形光圈，男人站在光束之间，像一个穿越时光投射在现实里的幻象。  
直到幻象停下动作，朝克拉克伸出右手。  
“我不擅长跳舞。”哥谭的布鲁西是行走的发光体，当克拉克没有红披风的时候，他偶尔会在那个男人面前感到自惭形秽，“从小到大的毕业舞会，我总是班里最后一个被邀请的男孩，路易斯也说我的舞步像屎一样。”  
“没关系，”布鲁斯对他眨眼，“我们中间只需要有一个会跳舞的人。”  
他的笑容带着某种神奇的魔力，令克拉克不由自主递出手掌，而遗忘了自己是个多么差劲的舞者。  
布鲁斯带着克拉克慢慢旋转起来，小声哼唱着慢三步舞曲。那段旋律古老又熟悉，像克拉克小时候在玛莎的留声机里听过的曲子；胸腔微弱的震动沿着交握的指尖传来，令克拉克的心尖也微微颤抖。  
克拉克下意识避让这种陌生的感觉，慌乱中与对方迈出的右脚绊在一起。  
“噢——对不起！”  
两人踉跄着朝一旁跌去，克拉克努力想在他们摔在地上之前找回平衡，但他的舞伴并不配合。布鲁斯将整个身体的重量都压在克拉克身上，顺势推着对方往后倒，抓着年轻人的手腕把他按在身后的长桌上。  
插着玫瑰的长颈花瓶倒下来，在桌面上洇开一团深色水渍，花瓶朝前滚了两圈，摇摇欲坠地挂在桌沿。  
布鲁斯像某种大型猫科动物一样趴在克拉克胸口，右腿充满暗示意味地插进后者的膝盖之间。  
克拉克装模作样地挣扎，搅乱了垫在肩膀下面的亚麻桌布，未清洗的布料散发出灰尘的味道。  
“你确定要在这里操我？”他故意扭着脖子朝两侧张望，“在这张将超级英雄聚集在一起、商讨如何拯救世界的桌子上？”  
布鲁斯停下动作，眉毛几乎扬进发际线里：“你会告诉他们吗？”  
克拉克用手肘支起身体，凑上去吻他：“当然不会，你这老混蛋。”  
阳光沿着大理石的接缝逐渐移动，越过地砖上的破碎的花瓶与散落的衣物。  
克拉克仰面躺在长桌上，裤子与皮鞋早就不知所踪，红白底色的格子衬衫只剩一只袖子还挂在手臂上，其余部分都像块破布似的被堆叠在身下。尺寸惊人的外星阴茎半软着垂在两腿之间，暗红色皮肤泛着水润的光泽，一条半透明的白色丝线将坠未坠的黏在龟头顶部。  
布鲁斯刚刚动手给他撸了一次，此刻正用他射出来的体液充当润滑剂，轻轻按揉肛门周围的褶皱。克拉克一条腿搭在对方臂弯里，眼睛盯着手腕上的氪石手环出神，享受高潮后餍足的空白。  
“在想什么？”  
“嗯？”  
趁着克拉克被问题分心的当口，布鲁斯突然往他的屁股里挤进两根指头。  
克拉克倒吸一口气，下意识按住男人的小臂，一边扭动身体躲避直捣要害的手指：“我在想……你不觉得手环的外形有点……嘶……不便携带吗？”  
布鲁斯发出一声不置可否的鼻音，指尖威胁性地绕着肠壁上的凸起打圈：“你想怎么修改它？”  
克拉克抬起手臂压在自己的眼睛上，呼吸越来越急促：“如果是我的话，或许会给你一枚戒指。”  
“我会考虑你的意见。”男人慢吞吞地说，埋在克拉克体内的两根手指呈剪刀状分开，曲起指节刮擦四周的粘膜，帮助尚有些干涩的肠道适应入侵者的存在。  
布鲁斯在前戏方面一向有恐怖的耐心，他用手指模仿性交的动作在克拉克后穴抽插，直到入口足以容纳四根手指毫无阻碍地进出，就连克拉克被削弱过的听力都能听见自己屁股里发出咕啾咕啾的水声，那种声音让他脸红心跳。  
“操我，布鲁斯。”灼热的欲望在克拉克体内鼓噪着，急需一个出口，他的两条小腿都盘上布鲁斯的腰间，把男人朝自己拉近，毫无遮掩地把渴求展露在对方面前，“我需要你。”  
布鲁斯没有让克拉克恳求第二次。  
阴茎插进身体感觉像热刀切入黄油，两人同时发出满足的喟叹。  
布鲁斯抓着克拉克的脚腕将他的左腿举过肩头，把年轻人在自己的老二上转了一圈，然后像抱婴儿那样托住克拉克的两条腿，将他整个人从桌子上抱了起来。  
这种姿势让阴茎进到更深的地方，尤其在布鲁斯开始走动起来，克拉克甚至有种要被老二顶进胃里的错觉。  
克拉克几乎被整个折成两半，手脚都找不到可以借力的支点，只能被动地躺在男人怀里挨操，恍惚中觉得自己变成了一艘小船，在没顶的浪潮中浮沉，直到被胸口传来的凉意惊醒。  
他茫然地睁开眼环顾四周，发现布鲁斯不知何时抱着自己走到窗边，将他按在那扇完好的玫瑰窗上。  
窗外一只红肚子的知更鸟停歇在绣球花梢头，隔着玻璃与他四目相对。  
克拉克慌张地缩回头，知更鸟啁啾一声，扑棱着翅膀飞走了。  
一点突兀的重量落在肩上，男人低沉的声音与温暖的气流同时灌入他的耳朵里：“礼尚往来。”  
即使为自己当下所处的境地感到羞窘不已，克拉克仍旧被这句话逗笑了：“我一直以为乌鸦是最记仇的动物，看起来答案应该是蝙蝠。”  
话音未落，来自后方的重重一顶就让他猛地撞在玻璃上，克拉克不得不按住窗台朝后挪了几寸，让自己与精美的玻璃画保持距离。  
布鲁斯紧扣住克拉克的腰胯把他固定在自己的老二上，左手顺势从那条缝隙里伸进去，抓住氪星人沉甸甸的阴茎。  
“不喜欢这扇窗户？”  
“和那个没关系，”克拉克咬牙切齿地回答，在绘制天父赐福的彩窗与那只被魔鬼诅咒过的手掌之间气喘吁吁地保持平衡，“它可是十八世纪的东西，在这上面做爱让我有负罪感——”  
“以防你没有发现，”布鲁斯轻柔地退出到入口，然后再次用力撞进克拉克的身体，“你夹着的这根东西，比那扇马赛克窗户昂贵得多。”  
一时间克拉克对于古董的尊敬全没了，为了泄愤，他特意用力夹了一下体内的大家伙。  
“万恶的资本家。”  
布鲁斯吞下一声闷哼，像交配中的野兽那样咬住伴侣的后颈，他不再和克拉克斗嘴，而是抓住克拉克的大腿朝两边掰开，一心一意地操他。  
无处依靠的空虚感将克拉克悬在半空，唯一的锚点是屁股里的阴茎与不断积累的快感。他张大口喘息，流淌在血管里的液体似乎变成滚烫的岩浆，本能驱使着他贴近身前的窗户，从上面汲取些微的凉意，跳动的阴茎挤在小腹与窗户之间，在玻璃表面凸出的铅线上摩擦。  
随着身后又一次用力的撞击，克拉克的阴茎沿着一条竖直的铅线滑上去，金属划过龟头的触感成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，让他颤抖着到达高潮。  
原本掐在克拉克腿根上的手掌沿着阴茎与囊袋向下探，中指摸到被完全撑开的穴口，手指硬生生挤进扩张到极限的肌肉环，准确地寻找到前列腺按下去。  
克拉克发出无声的尖叫，身体几乎紧绷成一张弓，已经射完的阴茎里又挤出一股精液，过多的液体沿着玻璃画的接缝向下流淌，在窗台上留下一小滩白色水渍。  
布鲁斯在最后一刻把阴茎拔出来，射在克拉克后背凹陷的脊窝里，让精液顺着股缝与大腿流下。他抱起尚未从高潮中恢复的年轻人，把他妥帖地安放在长桌上。  
克拉克一丝不挂地躺在深色桌布上，浑身上下遍布着汗水与精液。除此之外，没有任何伤痕或暗疤破坏身体的美感，氪星人的每一寸皮肤都如同新生的婴孩般洁白光滑，像祭坛上雪白的羔羊。  
相比克拉克的赤裸，布鲁斯的衣服都完好地穿在身上，只有毛线衫里面的衬衣稍微皱了一点。  
男人倚在桌边，沿着那具肉体美好的轮廓抚摸，手指在饱满的胸膛流连。  
他饶有兴趣地注视那个小镇人睁开眼，眼神从茫然转为顿悟，最终定格在羞臊上。  
克拉克从桌子上跳起来，手忙脚乱地抓起最近的布料把自己擦干净。他用超人的速度穿好衬衫、牛仔裤和一只左脚的皮鞋，弯着腰从桌子下面勾出另一只鞋，最后苦大仇深地瞪着地上那张沾满汗水、唾液和精液的桌布。  
“噢，很好。”他埋怨道，“我们肯定需要一张新桌布。”  
“我确信我能从阿尔弗雷德那里搞到一张新的，不过在那之前，我们还需要这块布擦窗台。”  
克拉克像被烫到一样跳起来，红着脸去消灭大厅里剩余的证据，如果那块石头有生命，或许会被他擦掉一层皮。  
布鲁斯捡起地上的花瓶碎片与沾了灰尘的玫瑰，把它们和墙角的其他垃圾丢在一起。  
“剩下的活计就丢在这里吧，我们下次聚会的时候再完成它们。”他说，抱着手臂评估西侧几扇窗户的损毁程度，“我想这里甚至不需要专门开窗通风。”  
克拉克擦着窗户的手停了下来，他看着垃圾堆里的玫瑰，牙齿咬住脸颊内侧的软肉。  
碎玻璃拼接而成的窗户影影绰绰映出两人的轮廓。  
“布鲁斯。”  
“怎么？”  
“不，没什么。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我用五角硬币决定每一章的上下关系，数字超人在上，荷花蝙蝠侠在上。非常公平：）


End file.
